Through Lana's Eyes
by happygirl0278
Summary: This is Smallville from Lana's point of view. All the scenes in the show with her in them are in this. I have also added some of my own stuff. Note: Each Chaper is 1 episode.
1. Pilot

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 1

Lana Lang groaned as her alarm went off; 'Why do I have to get up so early?' she asked herself miserably. 'High school is great and all, but why does it have to start so early in the morning.' She got up and walked over to her closet. 'What to wear? This whole freshman thing is annoying; I mean you have to make a good first impression or people will hate you.' She decided on a pair of khaki pants and a blue v-neck.

"Lana," her aunt, Nell, called up the stairs, "Are you up yet."

"Yes," Lana replied. She had lived with Nell ever since her parents had died in the meteor shower. 'I miss them so much." she thought as she put on her necklace which was made from a piece of the meteor that had killed them. 'Stop thinking about that. You know it won't bring them back.' Lana sighed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie." her aunt said.

"Hi." said Lana. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a banana. Just as she sat down to eat she heard a horn from outside.

"That's Whitney." said Lana.

"I'll let him in," said Nell, "since you're not ready."

"Thanks." Lana smiled as Nell walked over to the door and went out to talk to her boyfriend. A few minutes later Nell walked back through the door with Whitney.

"Hey Lana," he said as he leaned over to give her a hug.

"I'll be ready in a minute; just let me finish my breakfast."

"Do you want anything?" Nell asked Whitney.

"No thanks." he replied. He sat down next to her and waited for her to finish eating. Five minutes later she ran back upstairs to get her bag, and went out onto the porch where Whitney was waiting. Once they were out of Nell's sight, Whitney turned to her and leaned in for a kiss. 'I love him.' she thought blissfully as they walked hand-in-hand to his truck. On the drive into school she leaned back against the window and gazed at Whitney while he talked about football and whatever else he wanted. She loved to listen to him talk and in the car was the perfect place to listen to him. 'He's so gorgeous.' she though. 'Who could ask for a better boyfriend.' She reached over and linked her arm with his; wrapping her arm around his so she could hold his hand. He took his eyes off the road to look at her for a few seconds, then he continued to talk about their math class.

"I mean, with football, and everything I don't have much time to get help from the teachers; so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me study."

"I'll do anything that lets me spend more time with you." she smiled at him sweetly. 'Ok, I know that sounded corny, but between football, school, and Nell's rules I don't get to see him as much as I'd like to.'

"Hey! Lana!" she looked out the window. They had just pulled into the parking lot and the cheerleading squad was waving at her.

"Hi, guys." she yelled back. They rushed over to her as Whitney parked the truck.

"There you are," Cindy said, "we've been looking all over for you." Lana gave her a blank look. "Remember the fund-raising."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I totally forgot." she said.

"That's ok." Cindy replied as she handed her a clipboard. "Here. Make yourself useful." Lana laughed. She looked around for someone to talk to, then she saw Clark walking towards her. 'He's such a sweet guy.' He was walking over to her when he tripped and spilled all his books allover the ground. 'I should help him.' she thought as she bent over and began to pick up some of his books. The title of one of the caught her eye,

"Nietzsche," she said, "I didn't realize you had a dark side, Clark." She smiled at him kindly.

"Doesn't everybody?" he replied. 'He doesn't look so good.'

"Yeah, I guess so." she said. 'Should I ask if he's ok? No, I'll just be friendly.' She stood up.

"So what are you, man or superman?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"Lana. There you are." She turned to see Whitney coming in for a kiss. 'He's such a great boyfriend.'

"Hey, Clark." he said. 'That was nice of him. Sometimes he'll just blow other people off.' He turned back to her. "I was wondering if you could do me a humongous favor. Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish 'til 2 am." 'How can I not say yes' "So, I'm not too sure about the ending."

"I bet it's great." Whitney turned to Clark , who was clutching his stomach as though he was about to throw up.

"Dude. Are you feeling all right? You look like you're about to hurl."

"I'm fine." 'He really does look sick.'

"You forgot one, Clark" He said and tossed it to him. In his attempt to catch the book Clark dropped all the others he was holding. 'He really should go home. I want to stay and help, but I already promised Whitney.' The five minute bell rang and then of us went off to the library to work on Whitney's paper. The rest of the day passed with nothing interesting, with the exception of a huge load of math homework and a pop quiz in English.

Later that after noon, Lana went to practice. The football team practiced at the same time, so she could see Whitney and have fun at the same time. As she walked out onto the field she noticed Clark was sitting in the bleachers watching. 'I wonder what he's doing here' Around her the other girls started to do a cheer, so she joined in.

"Red and gold no doubt! We're here to win one out! Go!" She did a high kick and giggled along with the rest of the squad. She looked back up to the bleachers to see that Clark had been replaced with someone she couldn't recognize in a yellow practice jersey. After practice was over she got a ride home with Whitney. He stayed until five, studying with her and when Nell left she shooed him out too. 'It was fun.' she thought as she sat down and turned on the T.V. The only thing on at this time was news, so she watched that.

"In local news," the announcer was saying, "billionaire, Lex Luthor, was in a car accident today, but don't you stockholders worry; he was saved by a young teenage boy named Clark Kent." 'Wow.' I guess that answers my question. He is superman.' She turned off the T.V. and poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit out on the porch. Right after she sat down she felt someone seek up behind her and put their arm around her. For a split second she was scared, but then she felt the person kiss her on the cheek and she laughed. 'How sweet Whitney snuck back over here, or he never left.'

"Whitney," she said, "My aunt will be back any minute."

"Oh, come on!" he said, rocking her back and forth. "We're living life on the edge."

"If Nell finds us out here, your life won't be worth living." 'But this is still nice.' They both laughed.

"Where is she anyway, bridge club?" It was his turn to laugh.

"Lex Luthor's." He got up, went around the bench and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know your aunt was in with the Luthors."

"She sold them a ton of land."

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. Maybe she could put in a good word for me."

"If you want someone to put in a good word, ask Clark. He saved Lex's life today."

"You're kidding." 'I didn't believe it at first either.'

"Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kind of cool." 'He's more than what we see on the outside. I like that about him.'

"Coach said a scout from Kansas State is coming to the game on Saturday." 'Way to change the subject. It's like he's afraid to talk about Clark or something.'

"That's great."

"I don't want to be a 'Remember him?' Smallville's got enough of those guys." She smiled and took off her necklace.

"I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday."

"I can't take this."

"You can give it back after you win."

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know. . .?" 'It's ok to say "killed your parents" that was a long time ago.' She nodded

"So much bad luck came out of it. . . there can only be good luck left." She smiled and leaned in close for a gentle comforting kiss. "You really should go, you know."

"Alright," Whitney said reluctantly. He gave her one last quick kiss good-bye, got in his truck, and drove away. 'I hope they do, do well Saturday. I would hate to part with my necklace for more than a few days; even if Whitney is the one who has it. It's like a part of me.' She sighed and went inside to take a shower. After she got out of the shower, Lana went over to the barn, tacked up her horse, and rode over to the graveyard, with some flowers. After she tied the reins to the fence she swore she heard someone lurking in the shadows.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously.

"It's me." she heard someone reply. She saw someone step out from behind a grave stone. "Clark."

"Clark Kent?" Lana asked in disbelief. "What are you doing creeping around the woods?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you." 'He sounds upset. I like how he's standing in front of the angel stone cause it looks as if the wings are his.' "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' 'Oh, he's so sweet.' He turned to leave.

"Clark, wait. Just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay" 'I've been dying to ask you that all day. You seem kind of down.'

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as okay behavior?" 'He looks as if he's about to cry. Oh.'

"Hey, I'm here too." she said it as gently as she could. 'He really looks sad.'

"Good point. What's your story?" he wiped his nose. 'Was that a tear? Should I tell him why I'm here?'

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets."

"I. . . came out here to talk with my parents." 'Please don't think I'm crazy, please.' she begged him silently. She forced a laugh.

"You must think I'm pretty weird, you know, conversing with dead people." She laughed again more for her own benefit that his.

"No, I don't think you're weird, Lana." She smiled at him. 'So he doesn't think I'm crazy.' "Do you remember them?"

"They died when I was three."

"I'm sorry." 'He shouldn't be.'

"It's not your fault, Clark." She smiled. 'There I go smiling again. I like this guy; just as a friend.' she reminded herself. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She took his hand and lead him over to her parent's grave. "Mom, Dad? This is Clark Kent." She turned to him, "Say hi."

"Hi," he said and gave a half wave. 'I hope I didn't make him feel uncomfortable.'

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." she said to the stone. "How should I know? Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl." He shook his head. "Dad wants to know if your upset about a guy."

"No, no." he answered quickly. 'Oops, he didn't think that was too funny.' She laughed.

"He had a twisted sense of humor. Seriously, Clark. Why are you out here?"

"Lana you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" She nodded. 'More than you'll ever know.'

"Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come. So, my parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. And I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. And for a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize I'm still alone."

"What's that, Mrs. Lang?" Clark asked. "Yeah, I'll tell her." 'He's got a funny way of saying what he feels.' "Your mom wants you to know you're never alone. That she's always looking out for you. No matter what." 'That's so nice to hear.' "What's that, Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you've got a shot for homecoming queen." She laughed.

"They really say all that?"

"Oh yeah, they're quite chatty once you get them started." 'Oh, it's getting late. I should go home.'

"It's getting late. I should probably get going."

"Wait," said Clark, "I'll walk with you." They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Lana spoke,

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Beets creeping around the woods." 'He really is funny.'

"You realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had? We should do it again."

"Yeah, we should."

"So, are you going to the dance?" 'I wish I didn't have to turn him down'

"Yeah, with Whitney."

"Right, of course." 'He looks disappointed.'

"How about you?"

"Nah, figured I'd sit this one out."

"Well, if you change your mind, I might save you a dance." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Clark." She looked up and saw Whitney standing on the front porch. 'I might have some explaining to do.'

"What was that?" he asked as she walked up the steps of the porch.

"I was just trying to be nice to Clark. He's your friend too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." she put her arm around him, and tried to catch his gaze. But, he wouldn't look at her. "Hey," she said quietly, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but it was just the way he was looking at you."

"It's no big deal." Lana said. "He was just walking me home from the graveyard."

That night as Lana was getting ready for the dance her mind was full of so many thoughts. She loved Whitney, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Clark. 'I mean he's my friend and all, but I have a boyfriend already. The dance should be fun at any rate.' She thought as she got dressed. It came as no surprise to everyone that she and Whitney were voted homecoming king and queen. As the last song played she glanced around the gym, looking for Clark. For a split second she thought that she saw him up on the track the ran around the second floor of the gym, but she was wrong. When they got out of the dance, everyone was pointing to and laughing at something in the parking lot; three of the football player's trucks, including Whitney's had been stacked on top of each other. 'It was kind of strange,' she thought while she and a bunch of Whitney's friends rode home in the flatbed of a truck, 'vandals usually wreck things. But the three trucks had been stacked there, if it was possible, carefully.' This thought kept her mind busy as they dropped several people off before her. As the truck was driving away, she heard everyone yelling good-byes to her. 'There was at least one upside to the "truck tower" I get a bunch of honking horns and yelling people to end a great night.' She stopped, and turned around. 'Was it possible, did she really just hear Clark say: "Thanks for the dance Lana." I guess that's just one of the mysteries of Smallville.


	2. Metamorphosis

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 2 Metamorphosis

'This was a fun night.' Lana thought as she went into her room, and began getting ready for bed. She took off her shall and hung it in the closet, then she walked over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and added her crown and corsage from that night to all the others she had in that drawer. As she looked up, something caught her eye; there was gold box on her bed with a blue ribbon tied around it. 'I wonder who that's from.' She sat down on the bed and pulled the ribbon. She lifted the lid off the box and all of a sudden her room was filled with blue and green butterflies. 'Wow. How did they know I love butterflies?' She mused. She put her finger in the box and one of them flew onto her finger. She lifted it out gently, and if flew off around the room. She got up, walked over to her window, and opened it so that the butterflies could fly out into the night. After the last of them had flown out, she went over to her closet and got her pajamas and changed out of her dress. 'I've got to get some sleep. I'm going to the farmer's market tomorrow, with Whitney.' she thought happily as she slipped into a deep sleep.

'I love the farmers market,' she thought as she and Whitney drove. 'Everyone's there, and it's so much fun.'

"Don't let me forget," she said to Whitney, "Nell asked me to pick up some tulips for her."

"Ok." said Whitney. 'He seems preoccupied with something.' They turned onto the dirt road that lead to the empty field; that today was swimming with people. The two walked hand in hand through the market and they were chatting amongst themselves until Lana heard someone say,

"All hail the homecoming king and queen." She looked up, and saw that Chloe and Pete were helping the Kents with their organic produce booth.

"Clark," she said walking over, "I didn't see you at the dance last night."

"Oh, I was a little tied up." he said with a strange look at Whitney.

"Hey," said Mr. Kent, shaking Whitney's hand. "That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offense so good since I played."

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Whitney replied.

"I'll get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." said Clark. 'He obviously doesn't want to be around everyone, but why?' Whitney looked around and said,

"I'll help." 'That's nice of him.'

"Lana." said Mr. Kent as he handed her an apple.

"Thank you." she said and smiled. She turned and saw Whitney catch up to Clark. Whitney said something to Clark, and Clark said something back; both boys walked off in separate direction. 'I wonder what that was about.'

Lana walked over to a booth that had glass figurines displayed. There was one that caught her eye. It was a mobile with butterflies on it. Someone came up behind her,

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 'Why does this keep happening to me? I mean people used to say "hi Lana" now they just sneak up on me.'

"Greg! I didn't recognize you without your glasses."

"Did you know the average butterfly only lives for about eight hours."

"Live fast, die young. They're the rock stars of the insect world."

" I was wondering if you could you help me with my Lit. Paper?"

"Homework giving you brain freeze?"

"Yeah, it's kicking my ass."

"Sure, ok."

"How about my house, after school?"

"Library might be easier." 'And there'll be other people around in case he tries to do anything.'

"It's a date." She saw Whitney come up behind Greg.

"Lana, your aunt's looking for you." Lana nodded and when off to find Nell. She saw here talking to Mrs. Kent, and she walked over.

"Whitney said you were looking for me."

"Oh, yes." said Nell. "Did you get those tulips?"

"Not yet, but I can go now."

"No, it's okay. I actually wanted to tell you that I changed my mind."

"Hey, Lana." said Whitney coming over. "I gotta jet, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the truck." They walked the few feet to the parking lot, Whitney gave her a quick good bye kiss, got in his truck, and drove away.

Lana got went to get some cider from the booth selling it and then went back to Nell.

"Lana, can you stay here for a while."

"Sure. Where are you going."

"Just to have a look around." She sat down and watched Nell walk off with some of her friends, chatting quietly. A few minutes later Nell's cell phone rang, and since she was still wandering around Lana answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nell?"

"No, this is Lana."

"Hi Lana. This is Mrs. Fordman. I was actually calling to talk to you."

"Well it's your lucky day." Lana said, and laughed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Ok." Lana said slowly. 'She doesn't seem herself.'

"You can't freak out, though, because he's alright."

"Mrs. Fordman," said Lana nervously, "what's going on? Is Whitney alright?"

"He was in a car accident, but he's fine. Clark Kent pulled him out of the car before it exploded."

"Wow." said Lana. 'Eventhough Whitney wasn't being particularly nice to Clark, he still saved his life. I guess people can surprise you sometimes.' "Where is he?"

"He's at the hospital. They called and asked if someone could pick him up. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. I'm at the farmer's market." Ten minutes later she and Mrs. Fordman were walking into the Smallville Medical Center's Emergency Room. She saw Whitney sitting in a chair in the waiting area. She ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Lana. It's just a few cuts and bruises." The two of them walked out to the car while Whitney's mom signed him out. There was no point for Lana to stay around the house, as Mrs. Fordman pointed out, the pain killers had made Whitney very drowsy and so he was sleeping. To take her mind off things Lana went to take Donatello for a ride. While she was dismounting she heard someone talking to her.

"Your form's good, but his gait's off. You might want to check his shoes. Lex Luthor, I'm a friend of your aunt."

"Sneaking up like that, you're lucky you didn't get kicked." 'People just keep sneaking up on me lately.'

"You must be Lana. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"We've already met." 'I wonder if he remembers.' She tied the reigns to a post.

"I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you."

"You were a little preoccupied at the time." She started to put up the stirrups.

"I get the feeling I didn't make a great first impression."

"When I was ten, I went to Metropolis for a riding competition. Your father invited us to stay over. My aunt said you had an indoor pool. I went to check it out, and I found you and a girl skinny-dipping. I think you were teaching her the breaststroke."

"That was you?" he asked, looking embarrassed. "Wow. You're all grown up now." 'He really is embarrassed.' He walked over to the case with all of her ribbons in it. "Very impressive."

"It's tacky, but it makes my aunt happy." He pointed to a picture.

"That's an unusual necklace."

"Thanks, it's very special to me."

"How come you're not wearing it?"

"I lent it to my boyfriend."

"Lucky guy. What's his name?"

"Whitney Fordman."

"The kid that Kent saved today?"

"Just came back from seeing him. He's lucky Clark was there."

"I know the feeling." 'That's right. You should' "Kind of makes you wonder if you're with the right guy." She untied the reigns and led the horse into his stall. "One chucks footballs, the other helps save lives." 'Why are you attacking him?'

"For someone who just moved into town, you've got a lot of opinions."

"You just seem more interesting than that. While you're nursing your boyfriend back to health, ask him what he was doing before the big game."

"He was with me." 'I don't really know where he was, but why should Lex care?'

"Are you sure? Tell your aunt I stopped by." He walked towards the door leaving Lana with some things to think about.

The next day after school she went over to Whitney's locker. 'Just ask him.' she reminded herself.

"Where were you before the game on Saturday?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"It's a simple question, Whitney."

"I was worming up."

"So you didn't grab Clark and hang him up in a field."

"Lana, it was just a prank." She shook her head. 'Why did Lex have to be right.'

"Could I please have my necklace back?"

"I lost it." 'What? You lost my favorite necklace! Didn't he know how important it was to me! I can't believe this.'

"Were you planning to tell me? Or was that a prank too?" 'Were you just going to hope I'd forget about it. I hope he feels guilty.' She walked away trying not to cry. She headed for the stairs when she saw Greg.

"Lana! I thought you'd forgotten. I've been waiting for like and hour. You remember, the English paper? " 'Oh, no. Now I have to blow him off.'

"Sorry, Greg, something really important came up. Can we do it some other time?"

"Hey," he grabbed her arm as she started to turn away. "Are you blowing me off for your boyfriend?"

"I'm not blowing you off, I need to see Clark."

"Kent? So, you'd rather spend time with him? Is he more important than me?" 'What's gotten into him?'

"Greg, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go. She turned and walked down the stairs. She went outside and got a ride to Clark's house. When she got to the house Mrs. Kent said that Clark would be home and she could wait in the barn. She walked over to the barn and into the loft. She was amazed to see a telescope. 'I didn't know he was into astronomy.' A few minutes later she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Lana."

"Your mom said I could wait up here. I hope you don't mind. This is an amazing place."

"My dad built it. He calls it my 'fortress of solitude.'" She laughed.

"I didn't know you were into astronomy."

"That's just a hobby."

"Did you know you can see my house from here?" 'I think he did, considering it was pointed in that direction. But that could just be coincidence.'

"No, really?"

"You know we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over."

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now." 'That's understandable.'

"Not that I don't enjoy the company, but yes." 'So you do like spending time with me.'

"I found out about what Whitney did to you, the whole scarecrow thing, and I came to apologize." 'I'm really sorry Clark.'

"It's not your fault. Just forget about it."

"I can't. He had no right to do that to you. And you turn around and save his life."

"I appreciate you coming over here, but you're not the one who should be apologizing."

"I didn't come here to defend him, I came here to see you." 'I need to be around someone else right now, and Greg just wasn't going to cut it.'

"Who told you?"

"Lex Luthor. Dropped some bread crumbs and I followed the trail." 'I'm glad that he did, cause if he didn't nobody would have apologized to you.' "I'm glad he did, Clark. HE was just being a good friend. You're luck, it's rare."

"Lex is definitely one of a kind." 'You don't even know the half of it.'

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace."

"Can't you get it replaced?" 'How sweet. He's trying to make me feel better."

"Sounds kind of weird, but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made, gave it to me the day she officially adopted me. Told me that life is about change. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, but most of the time it's both. I'd better go. I'm glad you're okay Clark." She walked down the stairs to the loft and back towards her house. 'He's got a nice way of making someone feel better without meaning to.'

Later that day Lana went to the barn to muck out some stalls and feed the horses. When she was feeding them she heard someone come into the barn. It was Whitney.

"Your aunt said you were out here." 'Let's hope he came here to apologize.'

"How you feeling?"

"Better. That's not why I'm here, though. Lana, when I saw you and Clark outside your house that night, I just freaked out."

"What did you think we were doing?"

"I guess I got scared and did something stupid." 'Yeah you did, but it makes a little sense now.' "I'd do anything to take that back."

"It's too late, Whitney. She's mine now." They both turned and saw Greg standing in the doorway.

"Greg?" Lana asked.

"Get away from her." Whitney said walking over to him. Before Whitney could do anything, Greg pushed him out of the way like it was nothing. That sent Whitney over the half wall next to them.

"Greg, what's going on?" Lana asked nervously. 'He doesn't look like himself.'

"It's time." he said.

"Time for what?"

"For us." 'Oh, my God. What's he going to do to me?' The next thing she knew she was plunged into blackness. As she drifted in and out of consciousness, Lana thought she heard someone say,

"You're not taking her!" 'Great,' she thought, ' someone's going to rescue me.' Then everything went black again. All of a sudden she felt someone's had on the back of her head, and she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she heard someone say. "It's okay. It's me."

"Whitney?"

"You're safe. You're safe. Come on." She sat up and just let him hold her.

"I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again."

"Don't say that, you know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know that now." They walked to the truck together, Whitney had his arm around her waist and she had hers around his shoulder. He took her home and when Nell came home she made him leave, thinking that he had been there the whole time. After he left she took a long hot shower. 'I've had quite a day. And to think that I almost died.' Once she got out of the shower she went downstairs to read. A little while later she thought she heard someone at the door, but when she went outside there was no one there. At first she thought that it was Whitney, 'but I guess it's not.'she told herself. She turned around to go back inside and saw her necklace hanging on the door knob. 'Thank you, whoever you are.' She smiled to herself and went back inside.


	3. Hothead

Through Lana's Eye's

Chapter 3 Hothead

Lana was standing with her boyfriend and bunch of the other cheerleaders. They were having a discussion that was close to the border of an argument.

"Don't you even care about this?" she asked him.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't think it's a big deal. I think it's a big deal." She turned and walked away. As she walked past Clark and his friends she heard Chloe say,

"There's something you don't see every day. A pop-pom meltdown." 'She has no idea what we were talking about.' During the morning break Whitney caught up with her.

"Hey," he said. 'Let's see if we can work this one out.'

"Hey, Fordman. Get over here." someone called. Lana looked and saw the football coach., waving Whitney over to where he was standing with Clark and Pete.

"Hey, Clark." Lana said.

"Fordman, you're the team captain. How so you think Kent, here, would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament?" 'I never thought Clark would be into football.'

"He might do all right."

"He seems afraid, though."

"That's not the reason, is it, Clark?" Lana asked. 'Why is he trying to make Clark uncomfortable.'

"It's my dad . . ."

"Kent." said the coach forcefully. He walked over to directly face Clark. "There comes a time when you've got to step out of your father's shadow, and be your own man. Now, what do you say? Are you ready to be your own man?" Clark looked at the coach, then at her before he said,

"Count me in."

"Good. I will see you at practice today, 3:00. Don't be late." She and Whitney walked away.

"So, are we okay?" he asked.

"This isn't about us." she replied

"The guys made a mistake. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Whitney, they cheated. I don't know how you can support them." 'Why can't he understand?' She turned around.

"Because they're my friends, and they used to be yours. Do you want to tell me what's really going on here?"

"It's just the things that I thought I knew for sure don't see so certain anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I know how much you love football, and your great at it, and I support you. I want to find something that I'm great at." The bell rang. "I've gotta get to class."

"Let me walk you."

"No, that's ok. Besides your class is on the other side of the building, and I don't want you to be late."

"It's gym. Coach won't mind at all."

"Really, Whitney; go to class. I'll be fine." 'I need some time alone.'

"Okay, I'll see you at practice then." 'I'm not going. I've decided to quit the squad, but he doesn't need to know that yet.'

"See you later." After school, Lana went home and began packing her cheerleading stuff away into boxes. Just then she heard Nell coming up the stairs.

"Lana, you're home early. Did they cancel cheerleading practice?"

"Sort of. I quit." 'Let's see how that goes over.'

"You loved being on the squad. What happened?"

"I just think there's more to life than memorizing cheers and shaking pom-poms."

"You just decided this out of the blue."

"Some of the football players were caught cheating. Guys I know. When I told Whitney how upset it made me he said it was no big deal, that people aren't perfect. I thought, 'Why am I doing this, wearing a fake smile and a stupid outfit, for people who will do anything to win a game?'"

"Well, you can't let a couple of bad apples spoil the experience. You're part of a team, you're making friends."

"Aunt Nell, I don't want to go back." 'When will she ever listen to me?' "I want to try different things. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're on a good track. I want you to be happy. So, what are you gonna do with this newfound freedom?"

"I thought I might get a job, something part-time. Earn some extra money so I can go travel in the summer."

"Well, I suppose I could always use some help around the shop."

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for help. I want to do this on my own." Nell just smiled, and left the room. 'That went well.' Lana thought sadly. Once she finished packing up her cheerleading stuff she went over to Beanery to fill out an application. When she walked over to the counter she asked,

"Where can I get a job application?" The woman on the other side of the counter reached in a drawer.

"Here you go." The name-tag said her name was Cindy. "Between you and me, the management is really desperate; at this point they'll accept anyone. Let me go get the manager, you could get an interview instead of having to fill out the application." She disappeared through a set of doors and a few minutes later came out with the manager.

"Hi, I'm Morgan."

"Lana Lang." she replied.

"Let's make this quick. Can you make coffee?"

"Yes."

"Have you worked for anyone else before."

"Just my aunt."

"Now, we don't normally do this, but we need people to work; you can do a trial shift. If you like it, you can have the job. Can you come tonight at 7:00?"

"Sure." Lana turned to leave.

"One more thing, we have a strict dress code, no jewelry, and no open-toed shoes. Just wear nice clothes; nothing with holes in it."

"I'll be back at seven." 'Yes, I got a job, well, maybe.' She thought as she walked over to Nell's shop to tell her the great news. That night she dressed in nice clothes just as Morgan had told her and went over to work. By 7:15 she knew that it was going to be a long night; she had already broken seven cups and saucers put together and one tray. 'How is that even possible' she said to herself as she snuck into the back for a five second break. Cindy who was working the same shift found her.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Trying to find the bathroom, I've got coffee all over my hands and it's getting sticky."

"It's the next door on the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem, just don't take too long."

"Right." She sighed and went to wash her hands. When she came back out, she saw Clark, Chloe, and Pete come in. As she walked in she heard Clark say,

"I joined a football team, not a cult." 'Clearly one to them is giving him a hard time.'

"Next thing you know, I'll be joining the pom-pom brigade." Chloe said as she walked by.

"I hear there's a spot open."

"Lana, what are you doing here?" asked Clark.

"Taking your order, I hope."

"What? What is this?" Chloe asked. "Like, some sort of cheerleading charity, like, be-a-waitress-for-a-night sort of thing?"

"Yes it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts. And tips are always appreciated."

She added trying to sound less tense than she was. She set down the tray she was carrying and gave the two men waiting their drinks.

"So you're a waitress for real?" Clark asked.

"I even got the perky nametag to prove it.

"First day?" Pete asked.

"Ever." she replied.

"Where's you're necklace?" 'He really is full of questions tonight.

"Strict dress code." she explained. "No jewelry and no open-toed shoes."

"You look very waitresslike." 'Thanks I think.'

"Now, if I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a nonfat latte."

"In that case, I'll have a regular coffee." said Chloe.

"Hey. Times three." said Pete. She walked towards the counter to get the coffee.

"Uh, Lana, you forgot this." said Clark. He had followed her over with the tray that she had left on the table.

"Thanks. That's been happening a lot today."

"First days are always rough." he sat down on a stool. "So, you just quit cheerleading?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well, it's not like you broke any state laws or anything, but I am. You always seemed so happy doing it."

"My mom was a cheerleader. So was my aunt. Figured it was time to break the vicious cycle." They both laughed.

"What did Whitney say?"

"You're his teammate now. Why don't you ask him?"

"You know, it's amazing. The same day I make the team, you quit the squad." 'Yeah that is kind of weird, but that's just the way it works out.' "I was just hoping we'd see more of each other."

"I have four shifts a week you can stop by any tome you like." 'It'll be nice to see more of him.'

"Lana, table three's been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold it's coming out of your tips." Cindy reminded her.

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be faster." Clark got up and walked back to the table while she delivered the drinks. She noticed that as some of the football players left, so did Chloe. She turned and said good bye to here, and when she turned around she bumped into someone, dropping the tray. She smiled as everyone started clapping. Clark gave her an apologetic smile. She walked over tho the counter to get a rag. 'Now I've broken ten cups and saucers.'

"That's definitely coming out of your tips." Cindy warned her as she started cleaning up. By then end of the night her luck wasn't improving much, she had broken two more cups. Cindy told her that she if she could keep the number of broken dishes for the week below fifteen she could have the job. Lana just smiled, and went home to take a shower. The next day she when she went to work she saw Lex sitting at one of the tables looking through some files. She walked over to him. He looked up,

"Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?"

"I decided to join the work force."

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll be employee of the month in no time." 'Yeah right, but thanks anyway.'

"Right now I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day."

"Better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup, then." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to see Clark walking in.

"Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star." 'Maybe he can put me in a good mood.'

"Let's see how I don tomorrow night. Hey, have you seen Trevor tonight?"

"No, he hasn't been in."

"How are things going here?" 'Still full of questions.'

"Today is one of those days where I just want to scream."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you play tomorrow. New girl gets the worst shifts." 'I really wanted to go though.' "So can I get you anything."

"May I have a cup of coffee?"

"Coming right up." 'He's so polite. Wow, the things you notice about someone when they're not around their friends.'

"Thanks." When she walked away, Clark sat down and started to talk to Lex. She listened to their conversation as she waited for the drinks. 'It look like half the parents in Smallville are disappointed in their kids this week.' She picked up the tray and walked back over.

"If it makes you guys feel better, you should have seen the look on my aunt's face when I took this job. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything." She smiled at them and sat down on the arm of Clark's chair. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I guess we're all in the same boat." he said looking up at her. 'Wow, that's a first' she thought. 'Clark Kent having to look up to talk to someone.'

"No. You both stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. You two have inspired me."

"Oh, yeah, joing the football team and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels."

"Long live the revolution." she said with a laugh. Lex took a sip of his drink and got whipped cream on his nose. "How is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's perfect."

"Ok." she turned and when back to work. Luckily she didn't break any more dishes. She was in good spirits when she left for the night. The next day she dressed for work wishing that she was going to the game. Business was slow, considering most of the town was at the football game. When Cindy arrived she told Lana,

"I think that you should find a better place to work that doesn't involve dishes or speed. You can keep the nametag."

"Thanks for the chance anyway." Lana replied. As she walked towards the school, she saw Nell.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Not anymore. They thought that coffee wasn't the right thing for me."

"Maybe this is just a sign that you should reconsider cheerleading."

"Not now, Nell." She waved to her aunt as she continued walking. Once she got into the stadium all she saw was Clark standing in the middle of the field. She walked over to him,

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Hey, I thought you were working."

"I got let go. Apparently, I'm not waitress material."

"Sorry. How'd your aunt take it?"

"She said it was a sign that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading." They both laughed.

"Parents, what are you gonna do?"

"I heard about the coach. Pretty weird."

"He won his two hundredth game and didn't even see it."

"Are you gonna play next season?"

"I don't know if football's for me. I mean, my dad played, and my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle." 'He's funny, using my own words to prove the same point.

"Pretty short career. Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know. Guess I got out on the field and realized my reason for playing was gone."

'I wonder what he means by that?'

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Who said life was fair?"

"You gonna be ok?"

"Sometimes I just want to scream." 'He has a good memory.'

"Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Scream, I'm game if you are." She smiled at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?" she asked. 'It'll be fun.'

"On three," he said and they both turned away from the stands. "One. . . two. . . three." They both screamed. 'His scream is more like a yell, but this is fun. I mean, how many people can say that they've stood and screamed in the middle of a football field.' Once they stopped screaming she looked at him and said,

"Now, I can check that off of the list of things I want to do before I'm fifty."

"Don't forget getting a job and getting fired from it in the same week." They both laughed. They walked out of the stadium together and Mr. Kent gave her a ride to Nell's store on his way home.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Kent." she said as she got out of the truck. The ride had been fun; she had sat between Clark and his dad. 'That was nice, considering they could have just let me sit next to the door.' "See you at school, Clark."

"See you." he said as he climbed back into the truck . Lana waved as they drove away. 'Another day,' she thought as she climbed into bed later that night, 'you gotta learn to love it.'


	4. Xray

Author's Note- Sorry that i'm not taking your adivce melon, but i just can't bear (spell?) to deprive the people of a good story. Tee Hee Hee. For all of you who don't know what i'm talking about i know melon and we had an interesting phone converstaion earlier, so now you know what i'm talking about. Oh, yeah i forgot i do NOT own any of these charaters or even some of the dialogue. The characters and the conversations taken directly from the show belong the the writers of Smallville, NOT me.

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 4

X-Ray

The next day after the girls had finished running, they went into the locker room. While they walked through the gym the boys were climbing the ropes. Lana looked over to see Clark staring right at her. She smiled and he turned and talked to Pete. Just before she looked away she saw Clark put his hand to his head like it hurt.

"Come on, Lana." someone said and she turned and headed into the locker room. She walked into the locker room and over to the showers. She took a quick shower to wash the sweat off her face, more than anything else. When she got out of the shower she walked over to her locker, took off the towel she was wearing, and started to get dressed. As she was putting her shirt on she felt as if there was someone watching her, but when she turned around she only saw the wall. 'That's weird. I could have sworn that someone was looking at me.'

When she got home, Nell asked her to help clean out the garage. So, she went out there to see what she could do. Half an hour later Nell came out of the house with her friend Tina. 'Where was she today; I didn't see her at school.'

"Lana, you have a visitor." Nell said.

"Hey, Lana." Tina said.

"Tina, I didn't see you at school today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. My mom's not feeling well. But she's better so. So you quit cheerleading and Nell banishes you to the garage." 'That's one way to look at it.'

"She's got clutter issues. I'm trying to help resolve them."

"Has she forgiven you for quitting the squad?"

"Not yet."

"Well, at least now you have some more time for your unpopular friends." 'She's got friends; that makes her popular."

"Tina, you're not unpopular. Besides, what happened to the girl who didn't care what people thought about her?"

"She went to high school." They laughed.

"At least your mom doesn't try to run your life."

"You know, you're lucky that Nell cares about you. I mean, if something were to happen to my mom I don't know anybody who would take me in. I'd probably be shipped off to a foster home or something." 'I'm not lucky. My parents are dead and I'm living with my aunt. That doesn't sound lucky to me.'

"Thanks for that burst of cheer."

"Well, What do you want me to say? You have the perfect life."

"You want it? You can have it." 'Then you'll see it's not so perfect after all.'

"I'd settle for the outfit. Wouldn't it be cool if we were sisters? If anything happened to my mom do you think Nell would adopt me?" 'Why is she thinking about things like that. Her mom's fine."

"Tina, nothing's gonna happen to your mom." Tina gave her a funny look and said,

"I just remembered I have to go pick up some asprin for my mom. See you at school."

"See you." After she had cleaned out a couple more boxes, Lana saw one that was covered in dust. She blew some of the dust off the top and opened the box. The first thing she saw was pom-pom with the Smallville High's colors. She sighed as her eyes filled with tears, she reached in and pulled out a snow globe, it had an angel inside. She shook it and watched the snow fall around it. 'I miss you mom.' She took out the pom-pom and boots, smiling. She remembered seeing pictures of her mother in this very outfit. Next she pulled out the skirt, carefully dusting it off. Then she saw a red velvet book. 'I wonder what this is.' She opened it and saw that it was a diary. She flipped through the pages, reading just bits and pieces, but each thing she read contradicted what Nell had told her. 'Why did she lie to me?' she wondered, her eyes now shedding tears. She wiped them away and went to find Nell. It didn't take long; Nell was in the kitchen putting the icing on a cake. She stomped up the steps and slammed the door. Nell turned to see her coming in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked. 'You lied to me!'

"You lied to me about my mother." She put the diary on the counter and stormed up the stairs. Later after she had calmed down she grabbed her coat and went for a walk. By the time she felt like going home it was getting dark out. When she walked up the stairs she saw Nell sitting on the porch.

"Lana, I didn't lie to you." 'What else do you call keeping secrets from someone?' "I told you your mother would have been proud of you, and she would've. She loved you." 'That's not what you lied to me about.'

"You told me a fairy tale about a woman who led the perfect life. But that life was a lie. You said she loved cheerleading. She hated it, but was afraid to quit. She didn't even want to stay in Smallville. She wanted to see the world."

"Should I have told you your mother was unhappy?"

"I would have liked the truth."

"I told you what I thought you could handle. Your mother was like any other teenager. She had her ups and her downs."

"I feel like I spent my entire life trying to measure up to a Laura Lang who didn't exist."

"You're reading the diary of a seventeen year-old girl. It's a snapshot. It's one time in her life."

"It's like I wrote this myself."

"The truth is, your mother was the brightest, most beautiful girl in her class." 'Am I supposed to believe you this time?' "Did you know she was picked to give the graduation speech?" Lana shook her head. "I guess the diary ended before that happened. You should have hear the speech she gave that day."

"What did she say?" asked Lana. 'I guess Nell knows some about her.'

"Everything that had been bubbling up inside her for eighteen years. She said she felt suffocated in Smallville."

"Do you have a copy?" 'I'd like to read the whole thing.'

"No. But, I'll never forget the first line. 'I never made a difference here, but maybe my children can.'" She looked up at Nell with tears in her eyes, hoping that she would say more, but Nell just walked inside. 'Wait a minute, I know where I can get a copy; The Torch. It prints the graduation speech every year.'

The next day before she went to school, Lana swore she would go to newspaper office that day. After breakfast she got a ride to school with Whitney. They walked into school together, and as they walked into the main hallway, someone called,

"Lana!" They both looked up and saw Tina.

"I swear, that girl's got you LoJacked." Whitney whispered to her under his breath.

"How do you like the sweater?"

"It's great. I've got one just like it." 'I was wearing it when you came over."

"I know. I got it at the same store. I've been going on a shopping spree. Look, I even found this emerald necklace in the antique store."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Whitney skeptically. "See you at lunch." he said, he turned and walked down the hall. The two of them walked in the other direction.

"Hey, are you okay? I stopped by your house earlier and Nell said you weren't in the best mood, so. . ."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." 'I also don't want to talk about it right now.'

"Good, because I need a favor."

"My mom's moving to Metropolis full-time, but, see she doesn't want to pull me out of school. So I was thinking I could move in with you and Nell."

"For how long?" 'This isn't exactly the best time for someone to come live with us. I mean with all this stuff about my mom.'

"I don't know. A couple months. I mean, my mom would pay you guys. Trust me money is not a problem. Just name your price. I could even get a horse. We could go riding together. I mean, wouldn't that be cool." 'That's a little too much to process all at once.'

"Yeah. Just give me some time to think about it. Are you sure your mom's okay with this?" 'Nell would pull me out of school if she was going to move.'

"Of course. She knows that we're best friends. It was here idea."

"Just let me run it by Nell first. She's kind of particular . . ."

"Nell loves me. I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy. I mean, people even say the we look alike. We could be sisters." 'She's overreacting.'

"I'm just not sure it's such a good idea." 'At least, not right now anyways."

"Oh, okay, I see. So it was all a lie? You were just pretending to like me, then when I come to you in my hour of need, you're just gonna blow me off?" 'That's a little over the top."

"Tina, calm down."

"No! You should have said yes, Lana. It would have been perfect." 'What was that about? She really needs to calm down.'

After school Lana went down to the newspaper office. When she walked in Chloe was sitting at her computer typing.

"Pete, you throw that rubber spider again and I'm going for my staple gun."

"Mind if I come in?"

"The girl who writes for the pom-pom parade is, on surprise, out with mono."

"This week's editorial?"

"My semiannual 'Where are our priorities?' rant."

"For, what it's worth, I really like what you've done with the paper this year." 'Maybe she won't answer me with sarcasm this time.'

"Well, that puts you in the majority of one. I'm sorry about the pom-pom crack. Once I hit take-no-prisoners mode, it's hard to shut it off."

"Actually, I admire it. You know who you are, and you go for it."

"Well, I appreciate the compliment. However, I know you haven't come down to this hole to give me a pep talk."

"The _Torch_ prints the graduation speech every year, right?"

"Having transcribed last year's snore fest, that's an unfortunate yes. What year?"

"1977."

"That's P.C." 'What?'

"P.C.?"

"Pre-computer. When disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then is gonna be H.C."

"Hard copy."

"You catch on fast. Let's see. 77, here we go. 'Saturday Night Fever' was their prom theme. Styx won the group of the century, and. . . Wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face."

"'Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address the editor have elected no to run the text in this issue of the _Torch._'"

"Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. You know, maybe I could track something down for you. Do you know who gave the speech?"

"Yeah, my mother." Silently Chloe put the paper back in the drawer and went back to her desk. "See you later." she said as she walked out of the office. 'Why do people always freeze when I mention them?'

Later that night she decided to go for a run, and she just ended up at the Kent's house. She walked down the driveway and saw Clark sitting on the porch railing. He looked up and stared intently at her.

"Clark, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, it's nothing. I wasn't sure it was you." 'What does he mean by that?'

"This is a bad time." She made a gesture as if she was going to leave.

"No." He got up, and she walked over and leaned on the railing next to him.

"I was out jogging, didn't wanna go home, just kind of ended up here."

" You and Nell are still fighting."

"How'd you know?"

"Just perceptive, I guess." he smiled. 'He's cute when he smiles.'

"Found my mother's diary. Discovered that a lot of the things that I've been feeling, she felt too."

"That's great. Isn't it?" 'In a way.'

"It's great and it's frustrating and it's scary. Like she could see right through me. You ever feel like that?"

"More than you know." 'I wonder what he means by that.'

"When I was reading her words it's like she was talking to me. And then she was gone."

"Well, you're lucky you got at least that." 'That's right. He's adopted too, only he never knew his biological parents.'

"Have you ever tried to find your parents? Your biological parents, I mean?"

"Not really. I figure they're a million years away from my life now." That's a sad way to look at it.'

"If you could ask them a question, what would you ask?"

"What happened? Why'd they let me go?" How do I make sense of all the strangeness in my life?" 'That makes sense.'

"I guess neither of us will ever get a straight answer."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." 'Thanks.' Just then they heard Mrs. Kent calling from inside,

"Clark, have you seen Lana? Nell's looking for her."

"Yeah, mom. She's out here."

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Can you tell her I'll be back soon."

The next night she decided to go visit her parents. When she got there she knelt down in front of their stone and started to pour out all her feelings.

"I found your journal, Mom. The one you kept in high school? Suddenly all these conversations don't seem so one-sided. Tried to find your graduation speech, but they didn't print it. Every time I get closer to you something pulls me away."

"Lana." she turned to see Whitney walking towards her.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"Your aunt said you went riding. I just followed the path."

"Just talking to my parents."

"They're dead Lana. You have this great life, and you can't even see it. You have no right to be unhappy. They're not coming back, Lana. Deal with it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you don't deserve your life." Whitney turn into Tina. "I do." 'What the heck was that?' Tina reached over and started choking her. She tried to fight her off, but Tina was too strong. She fell over and the world went black.

The next thing she knew she woke up and started coughing. She looked around and saw a skeleton laying next to her. She screamed and pushed it down beside her feet so she didn't have to look at it. 'Oh my God, Tina was Whitney. Who else was she? I hope she wasn't Clark the other night. That would have been really embarrassing.' She reached up and tried to push the top of the stone casket off. She kept struggling until she didn't have enough energy to push on it anymore. 'So much for living a long life.' she thought. She closed her eyes with the hope that when she woke up she wouldn't be with her parents.

When she opened her eyes she saw Clark sitting next to her. She looked around; she was laying on the couch in her house, and Tina was no where to be seen.

"Clark," she whispered.

"Lana. How are you feeling?" he asked as he got up and sat down on the couch next to her.

"My head hurts, and my neck is stiff. But I think I'm alright." she said as she sat up to make room for him.

"I was worried that we almost lost you for a while. You scared everyone."

"I think I was the one who was most scared. It was horrible." she shivered just remembering what had happened. To her surprise Clark put his arm around her shoulders and gave her half a hug. She leaned against him feeling safe.

"I'll go tell your aunt that you're awake." He got up off the couch and walked down the hall. A few seconds later he came back with Nell. She sat down next to Lana and gave her a tight hug.

"Now I know this is the last thing you want to think about right now, but there are some police outside that would like to ask you both some questions. When they went outside she told three different officers the same story. She had gone to the graveyard, Tina had showed up looking like her boyfriend, strangled her and apparently put her in a crypt; and the next thing she remembered was waking up inside. After they had been outside for half an hour she saw Chloe walking over. As she heard her talking to Clark she wondered where Whitney was. 'It's nice of her to come by and see him just because their friends. I thought Whitney would be here by now apologizing for not being there, or not being able to do anything like he did after that thing with Greg. Maybe Nell didn't want him to worry or something like that.' She looked up to see Chloe coming over to her.

"Lana. I did some digging." she pulled a tape out of her bag. Lana looked at the tape; the label said "Graduation Address 1977."

"Oh my God, how did you find this?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you and I think you've had enough trauma for one night." Chloe looked around at the police cars.

"Chloe, thank you." 'You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem." Chloe smiled, turned, and walked away.

"Just as the Kents were leaving Whitney came running over and wrapped his arms around her. 'Now I feel totally safe.' He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her waist and together they walked up the path. Once they were inside he gave her a hug, a gentle kiss, and another hug. Then they walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen where Nell gave each of them some coffee. Later after Whitney had left she went out to the truck to listen to the tape Chloe had given her. As she was walking out it started to rain. 'The sound of rain will go good with this. I don't know why, but I know it will.' She put in the tape and braced her self for the wave of emotion she knew would come over her when she heard her mother's voice.

"As principal of Smallville High, I would like to introduce the valedictorian of the class of 1977, Miss Laura Potter." she heard cheering as her mother apparently stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, graduating senior, good evening. Those familiar words open every graduation address at Smallville High," Lana reached up, took off her necklace and held it tightly in her hand. "and I use them deliberately because the rest of my speech will not be so reassuring. I never made a difference here, but maybe my children can. When I first came to Smallville High, I was full of hope. I thought the world was gonna be. . ." Lana let her tear fall, she hadn't cried for her parents in so long and there was no reason why she couldn't now. 'I miss you mom.' She leaned against the truck door listening to the rain long after the tape stopped.


	5. Cool

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 5

Cool

On Friday night Whitney called her and said that there was a party down by Crater Lake. She agreed to go as long as he promised he wouldn't spend the whole night with his friends laughing, he agreed.

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" he asked.

"Because you act differently around your friends."

"I'll spend time with you. I promise."

"Ok."

"And, I'll even give you a ride."

"Oh, how thoughtful." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever makes you happy. I gotta go; the guys are waiting for me."

"See you later."

"Bye." That night for the first half of the party she and Whitney sat on the bed of his truck with a blanket wrapped around the two of them. later after the pizza came he disappeared with a few of his friends, and she was left alone with a huge warm blanket. 'Well, at least he left it the blanket here.' While Whitney was still there she noticed Clark and Chloe were sitting by the fire, but around the time Whitney got up, they left too. She was disappointed; she and Clark had become good friends, and she was just starting to get to know Chloe too. By eleven she was getting pretty tired so she got up and sat down right next to the cab of the truck and leaned her head on the window. A few minutes later she was sound asleep. When she woke up, Whitney was carrying her around the truck to the passenger's side. Since she was still half asleep she let him put her in the truck. When he climbed in on the other side she opened here eyes, and squinted because the truck lights were on. Whitney reached over and kissed her.

"Hello, sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"One thirty."

"You have to be home by two right?"

"Yeah." 'We were lucky Nell was in a good mood when I left.' She was quiet on the way home. When they got to her house Whitney gave her a good night kiss and drove away.

The next she was sitting in the Beanery when she heard someone come up behind her and say,

"That's a great exhibit. Caught it in St. Petersburg."

"Whitney and I are going to Metropolis tomorrow. I thought we'd check it out."

"Oh, trying to give the quarterback some culture?"

"It was his idea."

"He figures one afternoon at the museum, he's off the hook for six months." 'Why is he attacking Whitney like that?'

"For someone who wants people to keep an open mind you're pretty quick to judge."

"Hey, Whitney. " someone by the door said.

"What can I say? I just think you're with the wrong guy." Lex walked away as Whitney got a chair and came over to sit next to her. Whitney gave her is kiss on the cheek before he sat down.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just checking out some stuff for us to do tomorrow." He gave her a blank look. 'Please tell me he didn't forget.' "Metropolis, remember?" He sighed, and wouldn't look at her.

"Some of the guys are pulling together and getting the fight on pay-per-view. It's tomorrow." 'Great. His friends come before me.'

"And you gave them your money already."

"Yeah. Hey, we'll go next weekend, okay? I promise." She sighed. 'It's so hard to be mad at him for a long time.' "I'm really sorry, Lana."

"Culture can wait." He winked and smiled at her gratefully. 'He's so cute when his does that.' "I'll make it up to you." He kissed her forehead. "See you." Whitney got up and left. She looked at Lex, but he just smiled and left. She picked up a book off the table and started to read.

"Hey, Lana, you busy?" She looked up and saw Clark standing in front of her.

"Completely swamped. That's why I'm sitting in a coffee shop attempting to wade through a Russian classic." She held up the book. 'I don't think he got it.' "That was a joke, Clark."

"Um, good. Because there's this thing tomorrow night."

"Define "thing."

"It's a concert. Radiohead, to be exact, and I've got a couple of tickets." 'That's impressive.' She took the tickets to look at them.

"Wow. Where'd you get these?"

"A friend. Something came up at the last minute and I was wondering if you'd like to go, you know with me." 'Is he asking me out?'

"I'd. . ."

"Just as friends." 'Alright, now I won't feel like I'm cheating on Whitney.'

"Definitely. I'd love to."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." 'I guess I'll have something to do after all.'

The next night she put on a white sweater and black jeans. 'I hope I look alright.' She sat in her room reading until she heard a knock on the door. She went down stairs and saw Clark standing at the door. When she walked outside she saw a limo waiting outside for them.

"Wow." she said. "Where'd that come from?"

"A friend." said Clark. 'Lex Luthor most likely.' she thought. 'I've only been inside a limo once.'

"I've never actually sat in a limo before tonight."

"I did once. Nell got one to take us to the ballet. But it wasn't as nice as this."

"Beats another night of defensive reading." 'What does he mean by that?' "You've done it since we were kids. Whenever the world gets disappointing you retreat into a book. There are worse things."

"No, you're right. It's just easier than dealing with my own life, you know what I mean?" 'I hope he does.'

"I do the same thing with astronomy. I look at different worlds and wonder if my life would be better there." 'That's exactly what I mean. He's really good at understanding people.'

"You always seem to understand what I'm trying to say. How come you know so much?"

"Magic." 'Really?' "You don't believe in magic?" 'I don't know.' She shrugged. "I'll show you." He took a deck of cards from a compartment in the door. He held them out to her. "Pick a card."

"Alright." 'Three of hearts. Let's see what he had me do with it.' He concentrated on the card, just staring at it and then said,

"Three of hearts." 'Wow, he's good.'

"Full of surprises." She handed him the card. Their hands touched just for a second, but it was enough to make them both feel uncomfortable.

"This is weird, huh? I felt like I had to explain tonight to Nell." 'It was really just a two second conversation, but still and explanation.'

"I spent the better part of the day convincing people this was not a date. How about Whitney."

"I didn't tell him."

"You feeling guilty about that?"

"He's hanging out with his friends and I'm hanging out with mine."

"Exactly." She picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. 'Cool T.V. in a car.'

"And in Smallville tonight, police are seeking 17-year-old Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of fellow Smallville High student Jenna Barham whose body was found earlier this afternoon."

"Oh, my God." 'I wonder what happened to her."

"Stop the car." Clark said. When the car stopped they were in front of the Beanery.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"It's complicated. Hang out her for a while. I want you to be safe."

"Safe from what?" 'What's going on?'

"I promise I'll explain when I get back. Will you wait for me?"

"Sure." 'This is an odd twist.'

"I just want you to know that this is the best non-date that I've ever had." He turned and walked down the street. She walked into the coffee shop and ordered a coffee. After a few minutes she go sucked into a book.

"Shouldn't you be fifth-row center right about now?" She looked up and saw Pete standing in front of her.

"Hey, Pete."

"Where's Clark?"

"I don't know. He saw a news report about Jenna and suddenly he said he had to run."

"I heard that too. I always thought that Sean was a good guy. I guess we don't know people as well as we think."

"You've been friends with Clark for a long time. Is he always so. . . ?" 'What the word?'

"Clar-like? Sometimes he's totally there and you think you know everything about him and then this part of him that's. . ."

"Mysterious."

"Yeah, that's it. Clark Kent, international man of mystery."

"Well, whatever it was it seemed important."

"I can't believe there's anything more important to him than you." 'Really.'

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Whitney said as he walked over to the table.

"Just reading."

"Pretty dressed up to be digging into a book."

"I'll catch up with you later." Pete said and he turned and walked back to his date.

"Pete, why don't you take your date for a spin in the limo?" Whitney gave her a weird look.

"She's not a date. She's just my friend."

"Either way, I won't be needing it."

"Thanks." He smiled and led is friend outside.

"What were you doing in a limo?" Whitney asked her.

"Just hanging out with a friend. Could you take me home?" 'I don't think that Clark's coming back after all.' He took her hand and together they went out to his truck. They rode along in silence for a while before Whitney spoke,

"I know this is probably one of those times I should just let things go but I'd kind of like to know what's going on."

"You went out with your friends, I went out with Clark. He invited me to a concert." 'Let's see how he takes that.'

"So you tow were just hanging out."

"Right."

"Was this some kind of test to see what I'd do? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact."

"You go on a date with another guy, and I'm overreacting."

"It wasn't a date. Clark a friend, that's it." She looked out the front window and saw Sean standing in the road. "Whitney, look out!"

"Sean!" He swerved and the truck went off the road. The truck crashed into a ditch and the back windshield shattered. "Lana, are you okay?" 'Eventhough we were arguing he still cares. That's so nice.'

"My ankle hurts. I think I twisted it. Where did Sean go?"

"I don't know. But I gotta get you somewhere safe. Hold on." He walked around the truck and helped her limp to the road. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. Those lights are over at the Luthor house, just down the road. Come on." They slowly walked up to the house where someone showed them into a office type room. The Kents were sitting on the couch talking to Lex.

"Lana." Mrs. Kent said.

"She's okay." Whitney reassured her.

"Where's Clark?"

"He left me at the Beanery and ran off somewhere." She told everyone about the news report, and then Lex went off somewhere. She and Whitney sat down in front of the fire. Lex came back with some coffee.

"This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Sean. Sorry about your date." He handed out the coffee. Whitney gave both her and Lex a look. Mr. Kent hung up the phone.

"No. I'm still getting the answering machine at home."

"Remind me I don't have to worry." Mrs. Kent said. Mr. Kent said something to her that she couldn't make out. The power flickered and then went out. Lex produced some matches and lit a few candles. Then he went somewhere and came back with some flashlights.

"Here you go."

"I'll go check the front gate." Mr. Kent said.

"It should be secure." Lex told him.

"I'll check the generator. Where is it?" Mrs Kent asked. They both walked out of the room.

A few days later at school there was a memorial for Jenna set up in the hall. Lana was surprised to see candles were part of it. 'The school usually tries to keep fire out here.' She stopped by her locker to get some books when she heard someone come over.

"Lana." Clark said. "Hey how's you ankle?"

"It's better, thanks."

"You never came back the other night." 'I was hoping you would.'

"I did, but you were gone. I'm sorry, I wanted things to work out differently."

"Don't worry about it."

"I was thinking maybe we could try again sometime. How about Saturday?"

"Whitney's taking me to the city. He's got the whole day planned. I think our non-date freaked him out."

"What'd you tell him?"

"The truth. That we're just friends." 'But what Pete said did get me thinking.' The bell rang. "I have to go."

"Lana. Why do you go out with him? Whitney, I mean."

"Because whenever I need him, he's there." 'I guess. I never really thought about that too much.' "Guess he makes me feel safe." She walked away to class. 'Is that really why I go out with him? I don't know. I mean, Clark's been there for me plenty of times too. He really makes you think. It's a change, but I think I like it.'


	6. Hourglass

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 6

Hourglass

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. For a while I plan to update weekly, unless I have time. Homework has been impossible lately. But over Christmas vacation I should be able to get a few new chapters up. By the way, I** don't** own any one. All the characters and some of the dialogue belongs to Alfred Gough, Miles Miller, and the rest of the writers.

With the extra time that she had from quitting cheerleading, Lana decided to work some more on her community service hours at the nursing home. She was coming out of one of the rooms with the cart of books when she saw Clark and Pete walking down the hall.

"Hi Clark, Pete."

"Lana, I didn't know you were volunteering here." Clark said. Pete said something under his breath.

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?"

"Yeah. I'm reading to Cassandra."

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future." She smiled and went down the hall to see Mr. Bollston. She knocked on the door.

"Mr. Bollston? It's Lana Lang." She pushed the cart into the room and saw that he was listening to a record of piano music.

"Lang." he said.

"The Langs moved to Smallville in 1938 took over a couple of Dust Bowl farms. Knew a bargain when they saw it." 'That's impressive.'

"You're a local-history buff."

"It's kind of my obsession. So, are you my next victim?"

"You don't look that scary to me."

"You should have know me in my younger days."

"I'm sure you were quite the heartbreaker." 'He's one of the nicer ones here. Some of them won't even talk to me.'

"How about a spin around the grounds and you can tell me what the Langs have been doing since 1938."

"Let me go get my coat." She walked out the door and down the hall to the coat room. As she passed by the nurse's station she told one of them that she was taking Mr. Bollston for a walk. She pushed his wheel chair out onto the walkway that ran all the way around the pond outside the nursing home. "It's so beautiful. I don't know why more people don't come out here." She stopped pushing him at an old boat dock.

"They're too busy watching television. Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill."

"Sure."

"Honey, you're a doll." She walked back up towards the house to get the scarf. She went into his room and found a scarf, but when she went back outside he was gone. She walked all the way to the end of the walkway, but still couldn't find him. When she went inside and told the nurses, they told her that he had most likely wheeled himself back inside. The nurse told her to go home and so she got a ride from Clark, who was getting a ride from Chloe.

"Thanks, you guys." she told them as Chloe pulled up to the Beanery. They had decided to get some thing to drink before Chloe dropped them all off.

"It's no problem." said Clark. She had been surprised to see how quickly he offered her a ride. As they walked in, Clark was reassuring her that it wasn't her fault.

"It not your fault, Lana."

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" she asked him.

"Nope, that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards."

"Maybe he was kidnaped." suggested Clark. 'It's nice how he's trying to make me feel better.'

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man?" asked Lana.

"Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him. You asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box." said Chloe

"I like your theory." the guy behind Clark said.

"You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique." Chloe told him.

"Sorry. I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate." 'That is the first time I've ever heard a teenager talk like one of the people from the nursing home.'

"Yeah, we congregate here often." Chloe said sarcastically. Clark turned around.

"Hi, I'm Clark. The rude one's Chloe, and this is. . ."

"Lana Lang." 'How does he know that?' "Nametag was a big clue. So uh, good luck finding your missing old person."

"I think I'll go see Nell at the store." She got up, walked out the door, and down the street to the store.

That night when she went back to the nursing home she noticed that there was a bulletin board with pictures of all the people that lived there. Each person had two pictures; one from the present and one from when they were young. She found Harry's picture, but there was only the one from the present.

"I don't think that's going to help bring Harry back." She looked and saw Clark standing there.

"Clark, what are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I came to see Cassandra, if she's still up. What happened to Harry's younger picture?"

"I don't know." 'I was wondering the same thing.'

"Is everything okay?"

"I met with the administrator, you know, to tell them what I knew about Harry. They police were there."

"Well, it's a missing person case. It's not unusual."

"That's not the reason. Harry Bollston's real name is Harry Volk. He was a murderer, Clark."

"A murderer? Why would they let someone like that stay here?"

"Because it happened sixty years ago, when he was seventeen. He served his time. I guess, they figured he was just a harmless old man who moved back to his hometown to die. Back in the forties he was studying to be a concert pianist. He was up for a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. But his teacher recommended somebody else."

"So he killed his teacher?"

"No. He said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. The man's son."

"That's horrible."

"I should go."

"Me too." said Clark. She walked over to the stairs and down to the door. The next day after school she got a call from Chloe telling her to meet her at the Torch office. When she got to the office, there was no one there. She walked around in the halls for a few minutes before going back to check if anyone was there. She it had been a few minutes before she noticed a wall of photos and newspaper articles. She noticed that they were tacked up on top of each other, so she started looking at the ones underneath. She lifted one up and saw the picture from Time magazine with her on the cover. 'Why am I up there with the monsters and the strange, unexplainable things.'

"Chloe, what. . .?" she turned around to see Clark come in.

"She's not back yet."

"Lana, what are you doing here?" 'I'm starting to wonder the same thing.'

"Chloe called me too. She said she had some info on Harry. When I got here, I started looking around. Found this." She pointed to the wall.

"Chloe calls it the "Wall of Weird." She believes everything strange in Smallville started with the meteor shower." 'So, I'm strange?'

"How about you, Clark? Do you believe that?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Does that include me? I'm up there with the tree-headed calf anf the monster from Crater Lake."

"The stuff on this wall has nothing to do with you."

"Remember when you said people keep their darkest secrets hidden? Mine's out there for all the world to see. It's hard when everyone knows your tragedy. They treat you differently. Like you're gonna break."

"I'm sure they just feel bad and wanna help."

"I know. But all they do is remind you of the most painful momet of your life. How would that make you feel, Clark?"

"Like I wish I could go back in time and erase that moment forever." 'That's exactly what I was thinking.'

"I thought high school would be different, that I could finally start putting it behind me. But everywhere I go, there it is. Maybe I should just accept my destiny. All I'm ever gonna be is a little girl in a fairy-princess costume who lost her parents." Clark took a few steps towards her and said,

"I don't see you that way."

"I know you don't, Clark. You're the only one who doesn't." 'Thanks for that.' She turned and walked out of the office. She went over to the football field to see if practice was over, but she didn't see anyone. She walked out to the parking lot and saw Whitney getting into his truck.

"Whitney!" She ran over to his truck.

"Hey, what's up." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I thought that you'd be at home by now."

"I got caught up with a project. Could you give me a ride?"

"Sure." They both climbed into the truck. When she got home she turned on the T.V. and saw that Harry had been found. The report said that according to Harry, he had been kidnaped, chained to a bed, and some kid left him there. She decided that the next day she would go over and see what had really happened.

When she got there, she saw that Clark was there too. Together they walked around the walk-way talking about Harry.

"So what happened?" Clark asked her.

"The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he was kidnaped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case."

"So, somehow, in broad daylight this kid got out of handcuffs smuggled Harry inside and chained him to a bed?"

"That's the official story."

"It may be official, but it doesn't make any sense."

"You could always add it to the Wall of Weird." She looked at him. 'Something's not right.'

"Clark, are you all right?"

"Not really, I think I'll go inside and talk to Harry." He turned and walked away. 'He was fine two seconds ago. How could he go from fine to sick in a matter of seconds.' She walked back inside, where she started pushing the book cart from room to room. About half an hour later one of the nurses came over to her.

"Mrs. Lang, have you see Harry around here anywhere?"

"Just when I went into his room for a few minutes. Why?"

"He's missing again."

"Oh no. I'll look around for a while. Did anyone check outside? I was out there a while ago, but I didn't see him."

"I'll have someone go outside and look." After a few minutes the nurse came back,

"They just got his wheelchair out of the lake." 'Clark would like to hear about this. She went to school and found Clark, Pete, and Chloe in the newspaper office.

"Harry's gone. They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago."

"I saw meteor rocks in that pond." Clark told them

"At least now we know how he's doing the time warp." Chloe said

"What do you mean?" she asked. 'Time warp? Is that even possible?'

"I'll explain later." Clark told her. "We gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next."

"Clark, take a look at this." Chloe held out an old newspaper.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a list of the jurors that worked on Harry's trial." Clark read off the names,

"Randolph Gage, Rita Garfield. He's killing the decedents of the jurors who convicted him."

"Talk about not letting it go." Pete said. Clark was reading the list of names. All of a sudden a strange expression came onto his face. 'What does it say?'

"Clark, what is it?" she asked.

"Look at juror number eleven." He handed the paper to her, and she looked at the list of twelve names. 'Hiram Kent. That's his grandfather. This can't be good.'

"Hiram Kent. Wasn't that your grandfather?"

"Harry's gonna kill my dad."

"What? Not that I want anyone to die, but wouldn't he come after you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not really related to my grandfather remember?"

"I think I get it," Lana said, "he's trying to take away things from the jurors and since you're not biologically related to Hiram, Harry won't go after you."

"I gotta go." Clark told them as he walked out the door.

"Clark, wait!" Lana said, and she followed him out the door, but when she got out into the hall she didn't see him. 'That's weird.' She walked back into the office. "I went out there and he's nowhere in sight."

"That happens a lot; you get used to it after a while." Chloe told her.

'I guess that's just Clark being Clark. So I'll have to get used to it.'

"I'm gonna go home. Call me when you find out what happened."

"See you."

Later that night Clark called and told her what happened. He said that Harry had gone to his house and tried to kill his mom, but everyone was fine. As she sat upstairs she thought about the things that had happened that week. 'Life in Smallville just keeps getting stranger and stranger.'


	7. Craving

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 7

Craving

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Happy holidays everyone. By the way, I** don't** own any one. All the characters and some of the dialogue belongs to Alfred Gough, Miles Miller, and the rest of the writers.

"Hey Clark!" Lana yelled after him. "Would you mind helping me study for the math midterm?" 'I really need someone else to study with or else Nell will drag me away to help with the party. Even though it's for my birthday I didn't want a huge party.'

"Sure. When?"

"I'm free after school."

"Sounds good. Do you want to meet in the library?"

"Actually it would be easier at my house. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Oh, how's the party coming?"

"Great." she said sarcastically. "I gotta go. I'll tell you about it later." She went down the stairs out to the parking lot where she saw Whitney waiting for her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he gave her a hug. "I didn't see you at your locker, so I decided to come out here and wait. Were you looking for me?"

"No. I had to find someone."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Whitney opened the door of the truck and got in. She walked around to the other side and got in. 'He seems a little out of it. I wonder what's up.'

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem a little stressed out."

"It's just midterms and football. Every thing's just piling up."

"After Nell finishes planing the party I'll have more time and I could help you. You have no idea how obsessed she's gotten over the past few days. It's not even my party anymore." Whitney laughed and put his arm around her. As soon as she got out of the truck she saw Nell coming over to her.Whitney gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hi, Lana. You have a visitor." her aunt told her. She walked inside and saw Clark sitting at the kitchen table. 'How did he get here so fast? He must have gotten a ride from someone.'

"Hi. Ready to study?" he asked her.

"Just let me get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Water would be fine."

"Be right back." An hour later she had finally memorized all the properties and was able to solve most of the equations. "Thanks for the lifeline."

"It's a math midterm, it's not like I pulled you out of a burning building."

"I still appreciate it." she stood up and put her coat on.

"Lana." She looked up to see Nell standing in the doorway. 'Not another decision.' "I just wanted to get your opinion on the balloons. Now, I think white always looks good."

"Works for me." 'Even thought I like blue better.'

"Okay." Nell walked back into the living room.

"This whole birthday extravaganza has been pretty distracting."

"I don't know. Having a birthday party at Lex's mansion seems pretty cool to me." Clark told her. They walked into the kitchen.

"It stopped being my party a long time ago. If it was up to me, it would be pizza and loud music with my friends." They walked outside.

"Did you tell Nell that?" Clark asked her.

"We've been through a lot the past few moths. I figure I should give her this one." Whitney's truck pulled into the driveway and he got out.

"Lana, guess what."

"The scout called!" 'He's been looking forward to this for months.'

"I just heard I got the tryout with Kansas State."

"That's incredible!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, congrats." said Clark.

"I haven't said yes yet. They want me there on Saturday, but that's your big night." 'It's not my big night anymore.'

"It's Nell's big night. I was just telling Clark it wasn't important."

"Yeah, Scout's honor." Clark told Whitney. 'Thanks. I don't think he would have believed me without that.'

"I want you to go." She gave him a kiss.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Lana," Nell was standing on the front porch, "Can you call Mrs. Kent with the produce list?"

"Whitney is going that way," she gave him a look, "I can take it over."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind driving the birthday girl around." Whitney told Nell.

"Just be back for dinner." When they got to the Kent's drive way Lana told Whitney,

"There's a huge truckload of food, so I can get someone else to drive me home."

"Why do I have a feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

"I am. You need to study if you want to get into Kansas State."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She walked down the dirt and gravel road that was the Kent's driveway, and knocked on the door. "Hello."

"Lana, hi. Come in." Mrs. Kent said.

"Hey. Lana, can I interest you in a latte?" Mr. Kent asked.

"I'll pass. Bad waitressing flashbacks. I brought over the produce order for the party."

"You could have called it in."

"And miss a chance to get out of the house? Nell's planing this party like a royal wedding." Mrs. Kent looked at the list.

"Oh, yeah, I can tell." The screen door opened and Clark came in carrying three buckets of apples.

"Dad, I got the posts in the west field. I hit some granite, but I jammed it through." The three of the exchanged strange looks. 'I wonder what that's about.'

"Very impressive."

"I have a sledge hammer."

"Somebody's gotta work around here." Mr. Kent said as he went outside. She walked with Clark into the living room.

"Thought you'd be posing for ice sculptures by now." She laughed.

"I'm hiding out. You have my sympathies. Whitney's not even here for backup."

"I know, I was contemplating stowing away in the back of his truck on Saturday."

"A no-show at your own party. That would keep the town talking." 'It would get me thrown out of the house too.'

"I wouldn't do that to Nell. It's just, all this attention is a little unnerving."

"Well, if you like, I could be your escort on Saturday." 'Like a date?' "You know, so I can fend off the throngs of adoring fans." She laughed. 'I'm going to need all the protection I can get.'

"I'd like that."

"Great."

"I better got. If I'm away too long, Nell will probably send out a search party." She started to walk away. "And Clark, promise me you'll make it this time." 'I'd be disappointed if you didn't make it.'

"I promise."

"Thanks." she said to Mrs Kent as she left.

"Bye."

The next morning she woke up to find that she had over slept and it was seven. She heard Nell calling her.

"Lana, are you up yet?"

"I am now." She groaned and rolled out of bed sleepily. She opened her eyes and still squinting she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Lana."

She turned around and saw Whitney sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I'm running a little late today. Sorry."

"It's alright. We have study today, remember. Nothing that important. Anyway, I brought you your birthday present." He handed her a small box wrapped in brown paper. 'He didn't wrap it himself.'

"Thanks." she gave him a hug.

"Just to let you know; wrapping isn't one of my strong suits. So I got it gift wrapped."

"It's not the paper that counts." she smiled. "I'm gonna go get dressed, then I'll open it.' She hurried back upstairs and put on jeans and a plain white t-shirt. When she came down she found Whitney sitting on the porch waiting for her. She sat down next to him on the steps and he handed her the present.

"Happy Birthday." She tore off the paper a found a book. She flipped it over and looked at it.

"Confederacy of Dunces" she read off the cover. 'I've been wanting to read this.' "You know me too well. I love it." She gave him a kiss. "Thank you." On the ride to school she listened to Whitney talk about the tryouts that were being held the next day. After school she snuck out into the football stadium to read in peace. 'Plus, from here I can watch Whitney practice.'

"Confederacy of Dunces." She looked up to see Clark standing in front of her.

"First edition."

"Early birthday gift?"

"From Whitney. I couldn't believe it."

"It's a cool gift."

"That's the thing with Whitney. Sometimes I think he's a million miles away and then he surprises me with something like this." She turned and looked out at the football field. 'Awkward silence. That seems to happen a lot, especially when I talk about Whitney.'

"How are things on the party front?"

"I surrendered. Told Nell to make the final decisions without me."

"I can't believe how anti-birthday you are. Haven't you ever had a happy birthday?"

"Once. Went to a drive-in." 'It was a long time ago, before my parents died.'

"That doesn't sound like Nell's style."

"I was with my parents. My dad pulled the car up to the first row so the screen filled up the entire windshield. I remember feeling all grown up because I got to sit in the front seat with them. They played Bugs Bunny cartoons before the movie started. I was cold, so my mom wrapped me up in her sweater." 'I guess he likes hearing about this kind of stuff; it seems like this is all we ever talk about.

"That sounds nice."

"I fell asleep before the movie even started between my mom and dad. That was the last time I can remember feeling completely safe."

"That's a great memory. You're luck you have that. I don't remember much of anything about my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Lana looked down at her watch,

"Oh, shoot. I told Nell that I would be at Lex's in ten minutes."

"I'm staying here, sorry. If I wasn't I'd give you a ride."

"It's alright. I should be able to find someone." Since cheerleading practice let out early she was able to get a ride in her old car pool. When she got to Lex's she went into the library and up onto the balcony that ran around the top of the room.

"What do you think?" She turned and saw Lex come up the stairs behind her.

"It's really. . ." 'Fancy, extravagant, well planed'

"Not you at all." She sighed. 'Exactly.' "I heard the quarterback couldn't make it. Too bad."

"I knew you'd be devastated. Whitney's trying out for a football scholarship to Kansas State. He didn't think he'd made the cut, but then someone fell out."

"I know." 'How is it that he know everything?' "Your aunt told me. I like your new escort better. Have fun tonight." She looked back at the rest of the room. 'That's just Lex being Lex. He's never liked Whitney before, so why should now be different.' She spent the rest of the day curled up in her room with the book; waiting for Nell to come back and tell her that they had to leave soon. When it was getting close to time to leave she decided to get dressed. She decided to wear her blue spaghetti strap dress with a light blue shawl over it. After about half an hour she decided to got out onto the balcony that ran around the outside of the library.

"Sneaking out, huh." Lex had come out to join her. "Isn't this your shindig" 'Not really.'

"Says so on all the invitations."

"Right. You're not hiding, you're getting some air. I spent eighteen years of Luthor Christmas parties in the coatroom."

"I'm still waiting for my reinforcements." 'It's normal for him to be late, but if he misses this one too I'll be crushed.'

"I know Clark, he'll be here if he can."

"It's just a birthday." She told him more for her benefit than his. Lex just stood up, walked back inside, and shut the door behind him. 'Come on Clark; I'm really counting on you to be here. Where are you?' She walked over to the wall and leaned against it. She waited outside until there was only half an hour left to the party, then she went back inside to say goodbye to everyone. 'He didn't make it again. I guess we aren't as good friends as I thought we were.' When she got home she took a hot shower, put on her robe, and sat back down and started reading. After a while she heard a tapping on the window. She walked over and saw Clark standing outside. She opened the window.

"You kind of missed cocktail hour." 'And I was really counting on you to be there.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you I stopped believing in happy birthdays a long time ago."

"Well, maybe I can change that." 'How?' "Okay, I know I blew it tonight, but at least let me give you your present."

"When?"

"Now." 'You gotta love his timing.' She smiled at him and went to go put something other than a robe on. She went downstairs and outside.

"So, where is it?"

"Just come with me." He turned and started walking towards the path that led through the woods to his house. When they got to the barn she saw Mr. Kent's truck parked in the paddock with something on top of it. He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. She got in. Once he closed the door she expected him to get in the other side, but instead he climbed up onto the flatbed. 'I wonder what's up there.' All of a sudden she was looking at a cartoon projected on the side of the barn. 'Oh my god, it's just like I told him. It's too hard to stay mad at Clark for so long. Maybe we're better friends than I thought.' When he got into the other side he had two drinks and some popcorn. He handed her one of the cups.

"Thanks," she told him. For a while they sat and watched the movie, 'We're about the only teenagers in history to do that.' she thought to herself.

"Pass the popcorn." Her eyes were glued to the screen. 'I love Bugs Bunny cartoons.'

"Lana."

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday." She turned to him,

"Shh!" They both laughed. A few minutes later, with the customary 'That's all folks' the cartoon ended.

"I should be getting back, or else Nell will wonder where I've gone off to. I really appreciate this though. It was fun."

"I had a pretty good time too." She turned and started walking back to her house. 'I guess Nell was right; this was one birthday that I'm never going to forget. Although it won't be for the reasons she thought.'

**That's All Folks**


	8. Jitters

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 8

Jitters

The next night some of her friends called her and told her that there was a party at the Kent farm. 'Clark's actually throwing a party. I can't believe it. He never did that, not even when we were kids.' She decided to go over for a while and see if the rumor was true. Once she got within half a mile she could hear the music being blasted. 'I guess there really is a party.' When she walked in she saw Clark walking through a crowd of people with some dishes.

"Pretty cool party!" she said over the music.

"Lana. Thanks. It's kind of impromptu. Sometimes you just have to kick back and blow off some steam."

"If I had a hundred people trashing my house, I'd be a little freaked out too." 'Nell would never let me live it down either; I'd be grounded for like, forever.'

"After the first few dishes, you get used to it."

"I don't think I'd be brave enough to risk it."

"I don't know, Lana, I bet you're braver than you think. So, you flying solo tonight?" 'Why is it that when ever Whitney and I aren't somewhere together people want to know what's the matter?'

"You mean, what am I doing here without Whitney? I am capable of enjoying myself without him." All of a sudden a noise that sounded like fireworks came from outside. They looked and saw that it was fireworks.

"Fireworks!" 'Impressive.' "You're full of surprises tonight, Clark."

"Tell me about it." They both went outside; she stayed on the porch and he went onto the driveway followed by Chloe and Pete. Then she saw Lex walk over to Clark. 'So these were all his idea. That's typical, but still very enjoyable.' After the excitement had worn off she went back inside, sat on the couch and talked with some people.

"Hey." She turned and saw Whitney walking over.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He sat down on the coffee table. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" 'Do I need to tell him when I breathe now too?'

"It was kind of last-minute. I didn't realize I needed your permission."

"Lana, can we talk outside?" She followed him out into the barn. "Lana, what's going on?"

"I told you when we got back together that I needed some breathing room." 'You seemed fine with it at the time.'

"So you sneak off to a party without me?" 'Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?'

"I didn't sneak. I walked. And why are you mad at me? Is it because it's Clark's party? I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't trust me." Just then the loft floor above them started shaking.

"Go get someone." Whitney told her. She ran back to the house.

"Clark! You better get out here." She lead him and Chloe, who had been sitting on the island, back to the barn. When they got there she saw Whitney standing up in the corner holding a pitchfork.

"Kent, get up here." Clark shone a flashlight around and they walked around the corner.

"Got him!" she heard Whitney say. Then Clark said,

"Earl. Back off I know him." She looked at Chloe, who appeared to be just a clueless as she was. The barn walls started shaking again and she heard Clark say,

"Call and ambulance!" Clark and Whitney came down the stairs, and when Whitney walked past her, she grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?"

"There's some crazy guy that Clark knows is up there and he's shaking like crazy."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. Let me drive you home; we don't want to get involved in this."

The next day Lana, Clark, Chloe, Pete, Whitney, and some other students went on a field trip to the Luthor Corp plant. They were greeted by the plant manager.

"Hello, everybody, I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." he said to Chloe.

"Hi, Dad."

"Welcome to Luthor Corp. Where we give a crap." She heard Chloe say to Clark,

"Okay, somebody kill me now."

"Little fertilizer humor there." Mr. Sullivan said. "Before we go inside I need you to remove all your sell phones, pagers, jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles or rings has to go in these plastic trays right here." Lana reached up and took off her necklace. "Any other questions?" Clark rased his hand.

"Yes."

"I heard there as a third level to the plant. Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's where we do the alien autopsies. I think we'd better get started. This way everybody. Alright people stay together." Whitney put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she told him, "I won't get lost." He just smiled at her as they went into the room. Next they walked down the hall.

"Watch out for these babies. Two hundred sixty degrees. They get hot. All right, stay together, please." They walked through another door. "This is it. The plant's mission control. One hundred thousand tons of animal waste to process here every year. Trust me the results can be pretty explosive. So, if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." One of the doors on the side of the room started shaking just like the barn had the other night. "What the heck? Excuse me." Mr. Sullivan walked over to the door, but before he touched the handle, it opened. The man from the loft walked in with a gun and put it to Mr. Sullivan's head. Whitney pulled her closer to him. 'Theses are the times when I like having him here. He makes me feel safe.'

"Don't move! Take me to Level Three."

"Dad!"

"NOW!"

"There are only two levels to this plant."

"You're lying! I've seen level three. It exists!" The man threw Mr. Sullivan into a chair. "Everybody, sit down. Now!"

"I swear, I don't know anything about Level Three."

"You're lying." he said again.

"He's not lying!" Everyone turned to see Clark in the doorway. "I found these blueprints. There is no Level Three." Clark handed the papers to him.

"Every night I go down to Level Two follow the red pipes down that long hallway go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3!" He walked back over to Clark. "You're just like everybody else. You get over there and you sit down!" Clark walked over and sad down against the wall next to her. 'Why did he come in here? Why didn't he try to get out?'

The man started pacing back and forth around the room. After a while the phone rang. Half of the people jumped at the sudden noise. Mr. Sullivan picked up the phone.

"Lionel Luthor."

"Speaker. Mr. Luthor. I've finally got your attention, haven't I?"

"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about."

"Just tell me what you were using down in Level Three."

"You're sick, Earl. Let everyone go, we'll get you help." Earl started shaking, he grabbed a wheel attached to a pipe on the wall.

"Earl!" Clark got up and tried to grab his arm, but he was flung back onto the floor.

"Clark!" Lana said "Are you okay?" Pete and Chloe came over to him and helped him sit back up.

"See what you made me do. . .See what you made me do. . .See what you made me do. . ." he kept muttering. Earl got really close to camera. "See what you made me do. . . The methane gas valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up."

"We need to do something," Whitney told them.

"That's not a good idea." said Clark.

"The man's nuts. HE's not listening to the cops, and that methane gas is gonna blow."

"He's sick, but still strong."

"Whitney I don't want you to get hurt." she told him. 'But I don't want anything to happen to any of us either.'

"I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. The two of us can take him. How about it, Clark?" 'That's such a good idea. I mean we all saw how easily he threw Clark to the ground. It's a miracle he's not hurt.'

"I can't."

"It's okay." 'I don't want him to feel like a wimp for doing what he thinks is right.' Whitney got up and walked over towards Earl.

"Whitney!" she whispered.

"I trusted you. You told me you were trying to help people." Earl turned. "What are you doing?" He pointed the gun at Whitney, but Whitney knocked it to the ground. Earl hit him across the face and Whitney fell to the ground. Clark helped him up and half dragged him back to where they had been sitting.

"It's all your fault, Luthor." Earl shot the camera, and a few people screamed. A few minutes later Lex came in wearing a bullet prof vest.

"What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?"

"I'm not doing anybody's dirty work, Earl. This is my plant." He looked over at her. She had Whitney' s head resting against her shoulder. "How is he?" 'It takes a life or death situation for him to finally care about my boyfriend.'

"He needs a doctor." she told him.

"What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?"

"I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I know the feeling." Lex took off the vest. "Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it. His insurance company will pay and you will go down as the bad guy."

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better."

"How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids? If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level Three." Earl pointed the gun at Lex's chest. 'I hope he really know where Level Three is.'

"You stop lying."

"Let them go, and I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"Get out. Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!" Once they got outside the room they started running towards the door.

"Come on kids, this way!" Men were coming in telling them to leave. She saw the Kents coming towards them.

"Lana! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Whitney's hurt."

"They've a paramedic over there." She went overt and sat with Whitney while they bandaged his arm and cleaned the cuts on his forehead. While she was sitting there she put her hand up to her neck and realized that she had left her necklace in the tray inside. 'If the plant had blown up I might have lost it forever. Thank God it didn't.' After things had settled down, one of the security guards came around with the plastic trays, and she was able to get her necklace back. She used Whitney's cell phone to call Nell, to tell her that she was safe and that they were being driven back to the school like they were supposed to. 'I've had enough excitement for one day.' she thought as she climbed the up the stairs. Sleepily she put on her pajamas, turned out the lights, got into bed, and slipped into a pleasant sleep.


	9. Rouge

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 9

Rouge

Author's note: I condensed the story a little bit and made it take place over a shorter period of time. It was easier to write that way. I hope you guys don't mind. I plan to do that more often just to make things simpler.

"Lana, are you ready yet?" Nell called up the stairs. "We need to leave in a few minutes. Whitney's here; he just pulled into the driveway." Lana stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a creme colored dress that was so long that it almost trailed on the floor. 'I would have been happier with that blue dress we'd seen the other day, but Nell insisted. It was either black or white. It's just a charity gala, and I'm sure if it was being held anyplace other than Luthor Hall it would be less formal. Lex told me that Clark would be there, so I know that I'll have at least two people to talk to, him and Whitney. When she went downstairs she saw Whitney sitting in the living room. He was wearing khaki pants, a light blue button up shirt, a black jacket, and a blue tie.

"He cleans up pretty good." Nell whispered in her ear as she walked by.

"Hey." She walked over into the living room.

"Hey. You look really nice."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad either." He smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome." She took his hand and led him out to where Nell was waiting in her car. On the ride there she mainly listened to Nell make small talk with Whitney. When they got there Nell led her and Whitney over to a table, and then walked off to look at the exhibits. After a while she decided to go and have a look around.

"Would you mind if I went and looked around?"

"Just don't get lost."

"I won't." She walked over to the table where water was being served and picked up a glass. Then she saw Clark talking to Lex. 'I wonder if they're in a more talkative mood than Whitney.' As she walked over she heard Lex say,

"I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty."

"Don't work, Lex, you still have a few years to go." She walked over.

"Lana, I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Didn't Lex tell you?"

"Must've slipped my mind." 'Yeah right. This is exactly how he planed it.' "Why don't I leave you two alone?" Lex turned and walked off towards one of the other glass cases.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, well I'm feeling a bit underdressed." he told her.

"If it makes you feel any better, Whitney is just as un comfortable." She pointed over to the table that he was sitting at.

"Whitney came too."

"Why don't you join us? I'm gonna yank Nell away from the jewelry exhibit so we can eat."

"Yeah, sure." She walked off too find Nell. It didn't take to long for her to find Nell, she was just were she had been half an hour ago.

"Come on. Whitney and I are starving, and Clark's gonna eat with us."

"Alright honey." They walked back over to the table, where she expected to see Clark sitting with Whitney. But he was nowhere to be seen. 'Not again. He's always doing stuff like this.' "I thought you said Clark was gonna eat with us."

"I haven't seen him all night. Since when was he going to eat with us?" Whitney asked.

"I was talking to him like a minute ago and he isn't here with anyone, so I thought that it'd be nice to invite him over here. Let's get some food anyway. If he comes over he can join us." But Clark didn't end up coming over, in fact she didn't see him for the rest of the night. 'I hope nothing's happened to him.' The next day at school she was walking past the _Torch_ office and she saw Clark sitting with Pete and Chloe at a computer.

"Clark, what happened to you last night?"

"I wasn't feeling well. Guess I'm not much of a city guy." he told her.

"You can take the boy off the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy." Chloe said as she walked over to a filing cabinet.

"Sullivan, is this your idea of a joke? Concerned parents have been calling all morning." Principal Kwan said.

"What have you been telling them?" Chloe asked.

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. Meteor rocks are harmless."

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town!"

"The _Torch_ is a school paper. It's not your own personal tabloid."

"Are you censoring me?"

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is to report on relevant school events: sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. The_ Torch_ is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." The principal walked out of the office.

"Okay, what just happened?" Chloe asked them.

"I think you were fired." Pete told her. Clark stood up.

"Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Let me talk to Kwan." Lana stood up and stood in front of Chloe.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what can you do?"

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot."

"Alright. But I don't think that it'll do any good." Lana turned and walked down the hall after the principal.

"Principal Kwan!" He turned and she caught up to him.

"Miss Lang."

"I wanted to talk to you about the _Torch_."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I think that it's a great way for all of us to get news. Even though Chloe was printing some strange stories some of them actually turned out to be true. For example, a few weeks ago the guy went missing from a nursing home and then a man was killed using this guy's methods. The truth was that the man had been exposed to the meteor rocks and it caused him to appear many years younger than he was. Now, I'm not saying that that is the only thing that the _Torch _prints, because it's not. The _Torch_ does print stories about Sports, Dances, and Clubs. Many of the players from the football team have been interviewed, as well as members of the dance committee. The school paper hasn't been turned into Chloe's personal tabloid. If you read through any issue there is only one story about meteor rocks and a few editorials; the rest in relevant school events." She paused to take a breath.

"Well, Miss Lang, maybe the paper won't have to be suspended. If you have this much passion for the newspaper you can be the new editor." 'That's not what I wanted. I was trying to get Chloe back to being the editor. I don't really want to be the editor of a newspaper.'

"But, principal Kwan. . ."

"Take it or leave it Miss Lang."

"I'll take it." When she walked back into the office she saw that Pete had left. "Hey."

"So, how'd it go?" Clark asked her. 'Just perfectly. I'm now the editor of the paper, which I don't want to be. And I'm afraid of how Chloe will react.

"Well, it's interesting."

"Bottom line, when can we send out the next issue?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Except. . .uh. . . um. . . Kwan made me the new editor." 'Please don't hate me, Chloe.'

"Okay, rewind. I need you to say that last part again."

"After I made my case, Kwan said that if I had that much passion I should be in charge."

"I don't believe this!"

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper."

"So, what? Cheerleading's not enough?" Chloe looked like she was going to cry. "Maybe the editor of a school newspaper looks better on a college application."

"That isn't it! I figured you could ghostwrite until we got you reinstated."

"So the I would work for you."

"The paper would still be yours."

"Wait, wait." Clark interrupted. "Chloe, think about it. It's not a bad idea."

"It figures you'd side with her."

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

"Yeah right, Clark. You're completely objective in all things Lana." 'What does she mean by that."

"Gotta go." Clark headed for the door.

"No, please, Clark, stay. Take my desk!"

"Chloe this isn't what you think."

"You know what the weirdest part is? For a millisecond, I almost thought you were my friend." Chloe turned and stormed out of the office. 'This is not how I wanted this to end at all.'

"Sorry, Lana, but I really have to go. See you later." He walked out of the office leaving her alone to run the newspaper. 'I'll start by trying to get this place a little neater. A few minutes later she heard some strange noises coming from the printer. 'I guess Chloe had been printing something before she left.' She went over and saw that the paper looked like it was stuck in the printer. Once she finally got the paper out she typed up something to print to see if the printer was broken or not. That got stuck in the printer as well. 'This is just great. I haven't even been here for one day and I already broke the printer.' She heard the door open and saw Clark come in.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding out."

"I heard about your dad. I know it isn't true." 'You're father would never harm, let alone kill anyone.'

"Thanks. How are you doing."

"To be honest, I'm in way over my head."

"All I wanted to do is help Chloe out, and now I feel like I've screwed up everything." 'Including the printer.' "Guess that's what you get when you try to be a hero."

"I know the feeling. You ever thing your aunt's life you be simpler if she hadn't adopted you?"

"Clark, what's going on?"

"Just seems like all I ever do is complicate my parents' lives." 'That doesn't sound like him at all. Something must be really wrong.'

"You can't blame yourself for what's happening with your dad." 'It wasn't your fault.' "Every family goes through rough times. When I was ten, I tried to run away to Metropolis, Nell found me at the bus stop. It was freezing. As she was driving me home, I asked her if she regretted adopting me. She stopped the car. I remember because it started snowing. She looked me in the eye. And she said it was the best thing she had ever done. She didn't love me any less because I was adopted but she worried about me more."

"I've gotta go." 'Why does he keep doing that today?'

"Don't worry, Clark. It'll all work out." He just smiled and left. She turned back to the printer and tried to fix it. After a while she gave up on fixing the printer and went to find a janitor. That night she got an idea for how to get Chloe reinstated. On the next issue of the _Torch_ the headline was going to be "Kwan Crushes Freedom of Speech." 'That should get someone's attention.' The next day she was typing on the computer when Principal Kwan came in.

"Miss Lang, what's this?" He held up a copy of the latest issue.

"It's a news story."

"It's totally unacceptable." 'Just because it's criticizing you.'

"Why? It covers all of your criteria. It deals with a student and a school sponsored club and there are no mutants in sight."

"Did you do this because you thought I'd reinstate Miss Sullivan?" 'Partially, but,'

"I did it because it was the right thing to do. Chloe was born for this job."

"Although I do admire her passion, her reporting lacks accuracy."

"I can work on that." They both turned and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"If you want your job back, Miss Sullivan, don't print what you can't prove. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Principal Kwan."

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lang." He turned and walked out of the office.

"Congratulations. You deserve it." she told Chloe.

"Thanks. You know, Lana, I'm sorry I flipped out at you the other day. I just. . . You know, the paper's kind of my identity and it's the only thing Clark and I do together. And so when I saw you here."

"Did you think I was trying to cut Clark out of your life?"

"Nobody ever said I was rational."

"I want to be friends with you, Chloe, but I don't want to stand between you and Clark."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, there's nothing between us. We're just good friends." 'Same here.' "How about you?"

"Same thing. We're just friends."

"Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, let's see what you've messed up since I've been gone."

"What do you think of this issue?" Lana took a copy off of her desk. As Chloe flipped though it, Lana thought about what she had said; that she and Clark were just friends. 'Right now we are, but I kind of like him. Stop it.' She told herself 'Remember Whitney, your boyfriend.'

"Lana!"

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry I must have zoned out for a while."

"To sum it all up this is really good writing. Have you ever though about writing for the paper before? I could always use the extra help."

"If you're really desperate, but I wouldn't want to get in the way. Besides you should have your time with Clark without me always hanging around. I did like this, but I couldn't imagine doing it every week. I don't know how you do it."

"Caffeine." She smiled. "Some of which I could use right now. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." They left the school and walked towards the Beanery. 'This is going to be fun, having friends that aren't completely obsessed with sports.'


	10. Shimmer

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 10

Shimmer

When the morning announcements came on that morning Lana was actually paying attention to them.

"Good morning students. We have a few announcements this morning. First, the school will be holding a blood drive. Anyone interested in donating blood can sign up for a time slot during gym class. We are also looking for students to help organize the drive. If we get enough volunteers the drive will start tomorrow. Talk to one of the gym teacher if you have any questions. Second, the swim team practice will be moved to Thursday this week. And thirdly, photo retakes are in. Come pick them up in the office. Please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance. I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God with liberty and justice for all. Thank you and have a great day." 'I think I'm going to help to organize the drive. Plus I might get extra credit for it or something.' At the end of the day she went to the P.E. office and found out that no one had signed up to officially run the drive, so she volunteered. The next day in during gym class she found out that she didn't have to participate because scheduling was taking place during the classes. While she was walking around the field trying to get people to sign up she saw Clark walking around and she went over to him.

"Hey."

"Hi. So, how'd you get out of gym class?" he asked her.

"Spared the sweats for a couple of days, the perk of chairing the blood drive."

"I'm sorry. Aren't you the girl who skinned her knee in seventh grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" 'Why'd he have to bring that up? I was terrified of blood at one point, he is right.'

"I was hoping I'd live that one down, but yeah."

"Clark, you're gonna be late. We gotta hit the showers." Pete yelled from across the field.

"Bye, Lana."

"Bye." The bell rang and she walked over to the table to turn in the clipboard.

"How are we doing?" she asked the girl who was scheduling people at the table.

"We're almost full for tomorrow."

"That's great. I'll see you later." After school she got a ride with Whitney to the Beanery where she continued to try to get him to help.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could come over tonight and you could help me go through all the paperwork."

"Can I help you some other time?" he asked her.

"I really need to do it tonight, but you could help with sign-ups tomorrow."

"I'll be in class, and plus I have work to do."

"When can you help me with this?"

"I don't have time right now." 'Does he even want to help me?'

"Look if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You have been avoiding me for a week. Every time I ask you what' s wrong you push me away. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I just need some space." 'Why won't you let me in? I want to help.'

"If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me I don't know why we're going out in the first place." She turned and walked over to where Chloe and Clark were sitting watching her and Whitney. As she walked over the turned back to their coffee.

"Hey Lana. How's it going?" Clark asked.

"Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless."

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint tomorrow?" Chloe offered.

"Let's find out. How about 9:45? That's open."

"Cool."

"There better already. Clark what time can we schedule you? We didn't pick a time for you yet. When can I put you down?"

"Actually I'm not sure. Can I get back to you?" 'Why doesn't he want to donate? What is it guys today?'

"Sure, not a problem."

"Well, I mean, I figure I could help out. Sign people up, pass out cookies." 'At least he wants to help. That's a step up from Whitney."

"That'd be great. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." She turned and walked out of the coffee house. When she got outside she saw Whitney's truck drive by. Later that day she called Clark and asked him to come over to help her with the paperwork. She was surprised at how easily he agreed to come over. They were sitting out on the porch trying to organize the donation times.

"I've got an opening at five." he said.

"And I can shift mine to four thirty at Station B."

"Which makes us. . ."

"Done."

"You're kidding. Everything."

"We own this town." She laughed.

"We never found a time for you to donate."

"Actually, Lana, I have a confession to make. I've got this thing about needles. It's kind of embarrassing." 'That makes more sense now. No wonder he didn't want to say anything at the Beanery.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me." 'I would never tell anybody.' She stood up and sat down on the railing. "You are such a lifesaver, Clark."

"It's amazing you do all these different things."

"Just trying to find my place in the world." 'And if I do something for too long I get sick of it.' "I can't thank you enough."

"It's a great cause. How can I not help?"

"Ask Whitney. He's. . . I don't' know where he's been lately." 'How come I always seem to drag Whitney into our conversations."

"You know, Lana, if you really want to thank me don't talk about Whitney."

"Fair enough." He stood up.

"Did you ever think it's strange that my dad and your aunt used to date?"

"Nell doesn't really talk about it much. Whatever happened, I guess she took it kind of hard."

"I'm just glad that you and I are so close."

"Me too." 'I don't think I would ever want us to turn out like that.' "That's the thing about Clark Kent. He's not always there when you want him but he's always there when you need him." Clark sat down next to her.

"It's a fine distinction."

"You're the one who's helping me with the pledge drive."

"I am."

"You're the one who listens."

"I do."

"You're the one who's here." She was almost whispering, and he was getting closer and closer.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes.

"Lana, are you still at it?" They broke apart and she turned and saw Nell come out the front door. "Clark, do you have the time?"

"No, but I'm guessing it's late."

"Smart kid." Nell turned and went back inside. Lana cleared her throat, and stood up. She started picking up the folders that they had left on the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Lana, have you ever seen the sunset from my loft?"

"Yes." 'Oops, not the answer that he as looking for.' "But that's the great thing about sunsets. They're unique. You always see things you're never noticed before."

"Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." 'Sunsets are always beautiful.' "Good night, Clark." She went inside.

"Lana, what were you doing out there?" Nell asked her when she went inside.

"I was working on the blood drive with Clark. Just like I told you."

"Are you sure that's all? You two looked like you were kissing. What about Whitney?"

"Nothing's going on between me and Clark. Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't. I just went out to see if you two were finished."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, but for the record it's the truth."

"I'm going upstairs." Lana turned and walked down the hall and up the stairs. After she put the folders from the blood drive away, she lay down on her bed fell asleep. Then next night she walked over to the Kent's barn and waited in the loft for Clark. She turned when she saw him come up the stairs.

"You made it."

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized.

"It's just getting to the good part." He walked over to stand next to her and look out the window. "What do you think?" He turned and looked at her.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"The other night on the porch, I felt like you were trying to tell me something."

"I was. Nell's timing was impeccable, as always."

"She's not her now."

"What I wanted to tell you was. . . What I wanted to say was. . . I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that." 'And that's really sweet.'

"But if I said what I really wanted to say right now, that's what I'd do. I'd hurt you." 'I'm pretty strong. I don't think that you could hurt me with a few words.'

"Why don't you take a shot? I'm pretty strong."

"I know, but I think Whitney need to know that too." 'Now he's the one who's bringing up Whitney.'

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Whitney."

"I don't." He walked over towards the stairs. "If you were my girlfriend standing in Whitney's loft I'd hope he'd say the same thing. I understand you're mad at him but you need to talk to him. He needs you right now. He just doesn't know it."

"Clark, why are you doing this?" 'These mixed signals are getting kind of confusing.'

"Because after all this time, you and I are finally friends, and I don't want to lose that." She looked out at the sky.

"Look. We missed it." She just smiled at him, got her jacket, and left. When she got home she called Whitney's house. His mom answered.

"Hi. Can I talk to Whitney?" she asked.

"Sure. Hold on a minute." In the background she heard Mrs. Fordman call "Whitney, phone!" She waited for a little while longer. "Here he is."

"Hello." 'His voice sounds flat, like it does when he's not paying attention.

"Hi. It's Lana. Are you alright? Clark told me that you needed someone to talk to."

"Why is it that everyone's on my case lately?" he was half shouting at her. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Something's going on and if you won't tell me I'm going to come over there and talk to you face to face."

"No, that's alright. I'll come over to your house. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. "Nell. Whitney's coming over for a little I'll be outside until he gets here."

"Alright. I'm going downstairs to do laundry." Lana went out onto the porch, sat down, and waited for Whitney. When he pulled up and got out of his truck she noticed that he was a little pale. She walked down the steps to meet him.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess."

"Come on, let's sit." She put her hand on his arm, but he pushed her away. They sat on the wicker couch and she waited for him to start talking. They sat there in silence for a while until she finally asked,

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on or not?"

"I don't want to give you more than you can handle that's all."

"I'm pretty strong, and you know that. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay. Well my dad hasn't been feeling so well for the past few weeks, so my mom took him to Metropolis for some tests and we still don't know if he's gonna be okay or not." Instantly she felt guilty about fighting with him and for thinking that he didn't care about her. 'Thanks, Clark for telling me.'

"Oh, Whitney, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, you've been through so much. With you parents and everything I mean. I didn't want to make you take on any more burdens than you already had."

"That's considerate of you, but I want you to talk to me about stuff like this because that's what I'm here for. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt you." 'People have been afraid of doing that lately. Both you and Clark.' "I'm sorry for pushing you away, but I didn't know where I should turn."

"It's alright." She noticed that there were tears welling up in Whitney's eyes. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She sincerely hoped that Whitney's father didn't die, because that would be so horrible. Maybe he was right, maybe she couldn't handle another parent dying, even when it wasn't her own.


	11. Hug

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 11

Hug

Author's note: Sorry this one took so long i've had lots a homework and other stuff to do. what'd u think of the 100th episode? review and let me know.

Saturday morning she had called Clark and Chloe to see if they wanted to go for a trail ride. In the end she convinced both of them to go with her. After they had been riding for about half an hour it was clear that Chloe wasn't much of a horse person, although Clark was doing well.

"Okay, here we go. I thought learning to drive my dad's Volvo was difficult, but at least the car came with windshield wipers."

"Chloe, you're doing fine for your first time." said Clark.

"No, no, we're turning." Chloe's horse turned in circles and she fell behind.

"So how's Whitney holding up?" Clark asked her.

"His dad's still in the hospital, so he's been working extra shifts at the store."

"It's tough running a family business."

"I think he secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want it when he graduates."

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure as long as it doesn't involve putting on a suit and doing a lot of flying."

"I dropped my camera." Chloe had finally caught up to them.

"Chloe, what'd you bring that thing for anyway?" Clark asked her.

"I'm not out her doing this butt-bashing thing for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville." She and Clark laughed. "No I'm serious you guys, people come into these woods and when they come out they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidents the past ten years."

"I'll go get you your camera." Lana volunteered.

"Thank you." She gave Donatello kick to get him to trot. When she went around the curve in the path she saw Chloe's camera lying on the ground. When she went to get off, something must have spooked her horse because he reared and she screamed and was thrown to the ground. The next thing the knew, she was being roughly shaken. When she opened her eyes she saw a strange man bent over her. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"Get away from her!" She heard Clark yell. "You okay?" He asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Why don't we get you to the doctor?"

"What about Chloe?"

"You get back on the horse and I'll lead." Once they got to the main road, they were able to call Nell, who gave Lana a ride to the hospital. Clark told Lana that they would take the horses back to the barn. After a doctor looked at her, it was decided that all she had was a mild concussion, and she should go home and rest. When they got home she asked Nell to call Clark and Chloe to tell them that she was alright. When she woke up, Whitney called and asked if she wanted to go get a cup of coffee with him. Before she left Nell told her,

"I called Martha Kent and she said the Clark is going to go talk to the police and tell them what happened." 'I'm still not sure what happened. I'd like to know what he's going to say.' On the ride to the Beanery Whitney made it clear that he thought Kyle was a complete nut case. While she was sitting down waiting for her coffee, Clark came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Better, thanks."

"Nell said you're going to talk to the police."

"Actually I went out and spoke to Kyle." 'What did he say happened? Was he trying to hurt me?'

"You talked to that psycho?" Whitney had gotten the coffee and came over to sit down.

"Yeah. He said he was just trying to make sure Lana was okay."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"If I were there, I would have done something." Whitney said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No really." 'I wish I could. Then we could know for sure what happened."

"I gotta get home. I'm glad you're okay." Clark got up and walked over to the counter where Lex was standing. "I'm gonna go too." When she got home that night she was about to fall asleep when she heard the phone ring. She went downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Lana, it's Whitney." 'He doesn't sound normal."

"Whitney, what's wrong? Is it your dad?"

"No my dad's fine, as far as I know, but I'm a little banged up. I went out to Kyle's trailer to talk to him about why he attacked you. I figured if Kent went out there and came back fine I would be okay too. But, when I got there he grabbed a bat and started attacking me. Somehow Kent knocked him out, I guess he had given Kyle a ride home. Kyle's been arrested, but Kent believes Kyle when he says that I hit him first. Can you believe it?"

"That strange. When Clark believes something usually there's a good reason for it. Let me talk to him tomorrow. You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then next day she went to the _Torch_ office to see if Clark was there. When she walked in she saw Clark sitting at a computer with Chloe and Pete.

"Lana." Clark said when he saw her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah." Pete got up and walked out of the office after Chloe.

"Whitney said you accused him of attacking Kyle."

"I didn't accuse him. I just have some questions."

"Like what?"

"Like why was he there?"

"He was just trying to talk to him. We both know that Whitney can be a little overzealous but his heart's in the right place."

"I just don't think Kyle would do that. He doesn't seem like a violent person."

"You can tell that from knowing him for two days? He's lived in the woods alone for ten years."

"That makes him odd, not dangerous."

"Whitney wouldn't attack anybody."

"He strung me up in a field." 'That happened a long time ago. If this is about that then we don't need to be talking. All he would want is to get back at Whitney.'

"So that's what this is about? You haven't forgiven him."

"Lana, I just think there's something else going on here."

"Yeah, there is. You're looking for an excuse to knock Whitney. You know what he's going through right now with his dad. If you don't like him, just say it. Don't pretend to be his friend." She walked out of the office and down the hall. Later that day she was feeling a little guilty about what she had said to Clark, so she decided over to go to his barn. When she got there he wasn't in the barn. So, she sat down on the couch and waited.

"Hi, Clark." she said when she saw him come up the stairs.

"You're the last person I expected to find here."

"I heard Kyle Tippett escaped. I was a little freaked out."

"Don't worry. He's not coming after anybody."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." 'I guess he's not going to be reasonable.'

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

"If you were worried, why did you walk all the way over her instead if calling?" 'I was beginning to wonder the same thing.'

"I don't know. I thought you might've changed your opinion."

"If you came over for a apology, you're out of luck." 'Why is he being so difficult.'

"Clark, he escaped from jail. You have to admit it looks pretty bad."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me. What is it?"

"I don't know yet. You've already made up your mind about this guy, so what do you care?" 'Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't want to know what you think."

"I wanted to clear the air and preserve our friendship but now I don't even know why I bothered." She walked down the stairs and back towards her house. The next morning she was watching T.V. when the news came on. There was a story about Kyle Tippett and Bob Rickman. After the story was over she got her coat and started walking to the Kent farm. 'I'd better apologize to Clark. When she got there she could hear the Kents talking just inside so she went in.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, come on in." Clark told her.

"We'll be outside." Mr. Kent said.

"I didn't know if we were still talking."

"I'm not sure what happened with Kyle, and it's not really important because I think our friendship is worth more than one argument."

"Yeah, me too." 'Exactly what I was hoping for.' "You know, I thought we were done there for a while."

"You and me are gonna be friends for a very long time. We may have our ups and downs, but that's just the way it works." He smiled. "Did Chloe really kiss you?"

"Yeah." The both laughed.

"Well, I should get back home, unless you want Nell to send out a search party."

"I'll see you later."

"See ya." She turned and walked out the door and back towards her house. 'Things are finally back to normal between me and Clark. I love it when things work out.'


	12. Leech

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 12

Leech

"Okay people, we've got fifteen minutes. Storm's on it's way, and I want to be on the road before it hits." Mr. Summers said. They had come to a old meteor sight to work on their geology. 'In other words, we're in the woods looking for rocks.' She and Chloe weren't having much luck finding anything, so she figured she'd go talk to Clark and Pete. She walked over to them.

"Hey Clark."

"Hey Lana."

"When is this whole geological scavenger hunt over?" Chloe asked, coming over.

"Not having much luck?" Pete asked.

"Someone's doing a little more ranting than digging." she told them.

"I'm sorry but I find geology even more pointless than algebra. I mean, I could just order these rocks online and have them delivered to my house, vacuum-sealed." Chloe replied.

"Let's keep looking." Lana told Chloe.

"Ten minutes, then we're leaving." Mr. Summers reminded them. Once they got on the bus Mr Summers said,

"Has anyone seen Eric, he seems to have gotten himself lost."

"I'll go find him." Clark volunteered. After about half an hour they came back.

"Where'd you find him?" Mr. Summers asked.

"Over by the dam." Clark said." Mr. Summers looked from Clark to Eric.

"We'll talk about this at home." he told Eric.

"That doesn't look good." Chloe whispered. 'She's right. What was Eric doing at the dam?" After school Lana decided to go into town to help Nell in the shop, so Whitney gave her a ride.

"Thanks for the ride." she said as he parked the car.

"You're welcome."

"Wanna come in and say hi to Nell?"

"I can't. I gotta get over to the store. Stock day."

"See you tonight?"

"I've gotta run the numbers over to my dad at the hospital." 'Am I ever gonna get to spend time with you?'

"I thought he was supposed to be recovering."

"He is, he's just. . . He needs to feel like he's in control."

"How are you doing?"

"Not that great. Can't get my homework done, I can't train. I might as well kiss my scholarship goodbye."

"Come over tonight, I'll help you with you homework." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey, when did Nell put the shop up for sale?"

"What?" She looked at the door and saw a for sale sign. "I don't know. I'll let you know later." She opened the door and walked inside. "Why didn't you tell me you were selling the shop?"

"I'm sorry, I only made the decision this morning."

"When were you planing on telling me?"

"I don't understand why you're so upset. I mean, you're never shown any interest in this store before. And now I'm supposed to consult you?"

"Are you selling the movie theater as well?"

"Yes, Lana, it's part of the building." 'But that's where my parents met. How could she do this to me?'

"You know how much it means to me."

"If I'd made business decisions based on sentiment I would have gone bust a long time ago. Besides, the movie theater's been closed for months now. I'll sell the building and relocate to a smaller store."

"There has to be another way." 'I don't want you to sell the move theater. Now it's practically the only standing landmark that reminds me of my parents. Why would you want to take that away from me?'

"Look, I'm just think of our future." Lana sighed, and walked out of the shop. Then next day after school she had finally convinced Whitney to take a break from studying, so Whitney was looking for people to play basketball with. They saw Clark and Pete standing in the hall.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey." Clark was staring at her necklace like he'd never seen it before.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"Ross, I'm getting a pickup game together in the gym. You and Kent versus me and Brent, what do you say?" Whitney asked.

"Clark doesn't really play." Pete told them.

"No, I play." Clark insisted.

"Great, bring it on." She and Whitney went to the gym. She and Holly sat on the bleachers and watched the guy play. Unfortunately Clark and Pete lost. She went over and gave Whitney a hug.

"Great game."

"Thanks." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Eww! You're all sweaty. Go take a shower." He laughed, and walked off with Brent to the locker room. She went and waited for Whitney in the parking lot by his truck, so she could get a ride into town with him. She went into the old movie theater and started looking around. As she came down the stairs someone came in.

"Tried to score the last box of jujubes before this place is sold?" She saw Clark come in.

"Those things could probably survive a nuclear winter."

"You must have a thing about bad sound and stale popcorn."

"My parents met here. My dad worked the concession stand during college and my mom came to see _Close Encounters_. She got bored."

"How do you get bored watching _Close Encounters_?"

"I don't know. Maybe she had a thing against aliens. She hung out in the lobby and spent the entire night talking to my dad. They'd only been a few years apart in school but never noticed each other. That night, they just clicked. I know it sounds kind of crazy but I feel that whatever tangible evidence I have of my parents' existence is slowly being chipped away."

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward."

"I guess you're right. Besides, there's nothing I can do to stop it. How'd you find me anyway?"

"Nell told me. I was wondering if I could borrow your English notes. I kind dozed off in class." 'Clark Kent falling asleep in class, I wish I'd noticed.' She laughed.

"Sure." She got them out of her bag. "Have you been feeling okay lately?"

"Yeah, great, why?" 'You're different.'

"Nothing, you're just less Clark Kent-like. It's kinda nice. You seem more relaxed, like you haven't got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Well. I guess I woke up and realized my life had changed. I decided to kick back and accept the fact that I couldn't control everything."

"Maybe I should adopt that philosophy myself."

"I should go work on trying to understand these." He held up the notes.

"Yeah, they're a little cryptic. Good luck." He stood up and walked out of the theater. A few hours later she was still there helping Nell clean out all the stuff that she had stored there.

"I was driving by, I saw the light on. I figured it was you."

"Are you okay? I called the house earlier, but your mom said you were asleep. I was really scared." 'All I found out was that you had been thrown against a truck, and you passed out.'

"I'm sorry."

"How so you think Eric got that strong overnight?"

"I have no idea."

"Can you imagine waking up one morning and having powers?" 'I think it would be pretty cool.'

"It's scary." 'What does he mean by that?' "I guess, I mean, look at Eric, it hasn't helped him."

"That's true. But I've still always wished I could fly."

"Yeah, that'd be something, Lana."

"What is it?" 'I know he wants to say something.'

"It's your necklace. I never realized how beautiful it was until now. This is gonna sound really strange. Could I borrow it?" 'What's he gonna use it for?'

"Sure." She reached up and took it off. She held it out to him, but instead of taking it he put his hand on top of hers. "What do you need it for?"

"It's complicated. Whatever happens to me, I promise you'll get this back." 'He's making it sound like he's gonna die or something. I'm really worried about him.'

"You're scaring me again. What's going on?" He didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Lana." He turned and walked out of the theater. 'Where's he going? Don't worry. He'll be fine. Clark always is. I'd better try to finish cleaning up.' Just as she was about to leave she saw Clark walk in. 'Thank God. He's alright.'

"Hey, I was just locking up."

"I brought your necklace back." He held out a black medal box with a beautiful design on the top.

"This is beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend. It's made of lead armor. I want you to have it. I figure that way it can protect your memories." She opened it and saw that her necklace was inside. 'Just making sure. Why'd he give me this box?'

"Is this your way of telling me I shouldn't wear my necklace?"

"I don't want it to hold you back." She smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward. You okay? You look like you've got the weight of the world on you shoulders again."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Can I walk you home?" 'I'd like that but,'

"Actually, I'm meeting Whitney at the store. Rain check?"

"Rain check. Good night, Lana."

"Good night." She walked away in the direction of the store. 'I'm just glad that he's okay, and he seems back to normal. Although I kind of liked him when he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was a change.' She opened the door of the hardware store, ready to help Whitney.


	13. Kinetic

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 13

Kinetic

Author's note- For all of you who were wondering, I plan to continue this until one of two things happen. I will stop when the show stops or if/when Lana dies. (The 100th episode made me a little nervous) So, don't worry there will be plenty more chapters. Right now I'm working off the DVDs so when the other seasons come out I'll use those.

Lana had just come out of her aunt's store when she saw Whitney walking by.

"Hey, Whitney. Wait up! I thought you were going to meet me at the hospital." Chloe was there and she had gone over earlier to visit her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. How's Chloe?"

"Better, but not out of the woods yet."

"That's the thing with this town. It'll always find a way to keep you down." 'That doesn't sound like him. There's something wrong.

"Whitney, what's wrong? Is it your dad?"

"No, it's nothing. I've just got to go do inventory. See you." She walked back into the theater. Nell was inside cleaning out boxes.

"I had no idea I stored so much stuff in here. Will you hand me the tape, please?"

"Yeah." She grabbed it off of a stack of boxes. "I still can't believe you're selling this place, Nell."

"I can't believe your sudden interest in this place."

"My parents met here. This place means a lot to me."

"I know, Lana but one screen can't compte with a multiplex. Ant the fact is I wanna be able to send you to any college you want."

"Could you tell me who the buyer is? Maybe I could talk to them. See if they'd be willing to renovate."

"It's Lex Luthor." 'I'm going to have a hard to convince him to do anything.' The next day, she called Lex and asked him to come over to talk.

"This theater means something to a lot of people." she told him as she showed him around. "I spent every Saturday of my childhood here, eight row center. When the light went down and the screen flickered on the problems outside these doors just disappeared. It was like being transported to a magical place."

"That's a nice story, but why is it so important to you really?"

"My parents met here. I guess I'm just looking for something to hold on to."

"So, I'm supposed to preserve this monument to Lana Lang's sentimental memories."

"That's not what I meant."

"You're a teenager, Lana. Mercurial doesn't do you justice."

"I thought you might understand. Clearly I was mistaken."

"This is business, Lana. All these old store fronts are becoming office spaces. This town needs a parking garage."

"So you're going ahead with your plans."

"You haven't given me any reason to change my mind. If you'll excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to." She sighed and tried to hold back tears until Lex had left. When she went into the flower shop Nell told her that Clark had called about something important. She got a ride over to the farm and went into the barn.

"Hey, Nell said you called. Sounded urgent." She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Have you seen Whitney today?"

"Yeah. I asked him what was going on. He said he was out with friends, blowing off steam. When I tried to press him he got angry, so I backed off. It's hard watching people you love suffer and there's nothing you can do to help."

"Lana, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this, but Whitney lost his scholarship." 'Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he know that I'd understand?'

"What? Why didn't he tell me? He was so close to his dream, and then to just have it taken away like that."

"Must hurt like hell."

"Thanks for telling me. You're a good friend."

"I raided the _Torch_. I think these are Whitney's new friends." He handed her a year book. She looked at the page.

"Wade Mahaney and Scott Bowman. Class of '96. Who are these guys?"

"They were Whitney, six years ago. All star athletes, lettered in football, baseball, basketball. They ruled the school."

"What happened?"

"Well, according to the _Ledger_ Wade got injured and Scott got caught up on drugs."

"They watched their futures vanish."

"Do you think Whitney's in trouble?"

"I don't know." 'I hope not. That would be terrible.' "I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"He thinks that scholarship is his only way out of here. I wish he'd see himself the way I do. There's more to him than football."

"He's lucky to have you."

"Yeah. Big influence I am. I can't seem to convince anybody to do anything today."

"Are you talking about the Talon?"

"I met with Lex, tried to make my case, but he totally shot me down. He said I hadn't given him a good enough business reason."

"Sounds kind of harsh."

"Yeah. But I think the thing that makes me maddest, is that he's right."

"Maybe it wasn't rejection, maybe it was a challenge. My first challenge is helping Whitney."

"Let me work on that."

"Clark, why are you doing this? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I couldn't stop what happened to Chloe. There's a chance for Whitney."

"Thanks. I should go figure out what I'm going to do about the Talon." She got up and walked down the stairs and out of the barn. She went back to the theater to think. When she walked in she thought she heard someone.

"Nell? Nell, is that you?" She looked around, but didn't see anybody. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Whitney standing behind her.

"Whitney." 'He looks horrible. There is definitely something wrong with him now.'

"I'm in trouble, Lana. I messed up. I trusted the wrong guys. I'm sorry. I let you down. I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay. It's okay." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Once she got Whitney calmed down she called Clark and he came over. When Clark got they Whitney told them both the whole story.

"Once they get the money, they're going to kill Lex, and me too for betraying them."

"You did the right thing." she reassured him.

"Yeah, too little too late."

"Do you know where they are now?" Clark asked him when he handed Whitney a cup of coffee.

"Back at the loft, sleeping it off."

"Did you see this disk they stole from Lex."

"No. But it's gotta be there. I can sneak in and get it."

"It's to dangerous. We should call the police." 'I don't plan letting him out of my sight for the rest of the night.'

"No cops. I'm already in enough trouble."

"Tell me where they are. I bet I can get in and out before they even wake up."

"I can't let you go alone, Clark. I got myself into this mess, I gotta try and get myself out of it." 'This is hopeless. If they both want to go I'm not gonna be able to stop them. I should call Lex.' She picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Lana Lang. Can I talk to Lex?"

"Hold on Miss Lang."

"Hi, Lana."

"Clark and Whitney went after those guys."

"What? I'm glad you called me I'll go strait there." She went home feeling slightly better, but still uneasy. That night she stayed up late coming up with a new plan for the Talon. The next day she met Clark and Chloe outside the hospital, and they started walking with her to the theater.

"Ah, the sweet smell of freedom." Chloe had been complaining about the hospital the minute the left her room.

"You were in the hospital, not Alcatraz." Clark reminded her.

"You spend a week in there and you'd feel like a prisoner too. I mean, come on. Bad food, lights out by nine, and no cable? I'm think about doing an expose. How's Whitney, by the way?"

"He's taking it one day at a time." she told Chloe.

"Good. All right, well, bye."

"Chloe, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go do a little checking with the police. Apparently none of the tattoo ink was found at the loft and Scott and Derek aren't saying anything to anyone, so I smell a cover up."

"Chloe? It's good to have you back." Clark said.

"Thanks." Chloe ran across the street to the police station.

"He's early." Lana said looking at Lex's car. "Okay. Here goes nothing." 'I'm not so sure if it will work though.'

"It's a good plan." he reminded her.

"Thanks for all you help. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." She walked inside the theater to see Lex sitting on one of the tables waiting for her.

"Thanks for coming."

"I was surprised by your call. After our last meeting, I didn't think I'd hear from you again."

"This time I came prepared." She handed him a packet of papers from inside the folder she was carrying.

"What's this?"

"My business proposal. Small towns across the country have revived their old downtowns returning them to the social centers they once were. They didn't do this by building cookie-cutter malls or parking garages. They did it by restoring the great buildings that were already there turning them into cafes, bookstores, restaurant."

"You want to turn the Talon into a cafe/bookstore?"

"It could also be avenue for local bands and arthouse movies. If you look on page twelve I found you can register the building as a historic landmark which gives you certain tax benefits. Just don't ask me to explain them."

"Who's gonna manage it?"

"Nell said she'd be interested. And I could train with her after school, and try running it myself in the summers."

"How'd you come up with this?"

"Something Clark said. He told me you like to challenge people."

"Well, you've definitely risen to the challenge."

"So it's a deal?"

"I need to look over everything but, yeah it's a deal."

"Really?" 'I can't believe it!'

"Really. I think this could be the start of a very interesting partnership." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving her standing there brimming with excitement and happiness. 'Finally something good has come out of this place. I can't wait to tell everyone! This is going to be great.'


	14. Zero

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 14

Zero

It was just a couple of days before the grand opening of the Talon and they were still having problems. The plumbing was leaking so badly that every two hours someone had to change the buckets collecting water.

"You promised every thing would be ready on time." she told the contractor.

"That was before the plumbing started leaking. Hasn't been replaced in years."

"How long will that take?"

"I can't really give you a straight answer, not until I crawl up there." She sighed. 'This is turning into something I wasn't ready to handle.' "You resurrect the past, you get the problems that come with it."

"Lex Luthor's going to be by later. He's going to need numbers and a timetable and a better explanation than that." She sighed again. The contractor walked away. She turned around and saw a man standing right behind her.

"Sorry, we're not open yet." she told him.

"It's about the assistant manager position. I know I'm late, but if I can get an application."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a sec."

"Great. Really appreciate it, Miss. . . um?

"Lang."

"Lang."

"And just to warn you, my aunt's not taking any more interviews until next week."

"Well, that's all right, I happen to have all the time in the world. I'm Jude Royce." He held out his hand, and she shook it."

"Hi."

"So I understand that Lex Luthor has a stake in this project."

"Yeah, he's one of the owners. Why? Do you know him?"

"A lifetime ago in Metropolis."

"That must have been interesting."

"Well, let's just say there's a reason he's in Smallville. You know my advice? Stay away from him. When Lex gets involved things usually turn out badly." 'Why do you want to work here then?'

"I thanks for the warning." She turned around, and the man was walking out the door. She went and looked outside, but he was no where to be seen. She was going back to look at the papers, when Clark and Lex walked in.

"I hear we've sprung a leak." said Lex. She was still looking around wondering where the guy could have gone

"Is everything all right?" Clark asked her.

"Just a little weirded out."

"Relax, it's just a leak."

"No, a friend of yours came by, applied for the assistant manager position. He told me to stay away from you."

"What was his name?" She looked at the application,

"Jude Royce."

"What is it, Lex?" Clark asked. Lex ignored Clark.

"When did he leave?"

"Just before you came in."

"What was that about?" she asked Clark.

"I don't know; let me go find out." He walked out of the Talon leaving here with a leaking ceiling and even more questions. She focused on cleaning up, and apparently got lost in it, because she was surprised to hear Clark walk in an ask,

"Are you planing on spending the night here?"

"What? I was just talking to you like five minutes ago."

"Um Lana, it's almost nine. I went by your house to work on my English paper, but Nell said you were here."

"What English paper?"

"The six page one on a fellow student. By the way, I got you."

"Right." She was still a little out of it. "Is it really almost nine?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Let me get my coat." She went into the back room and got her bag and her coat and walked back into the front of the theater.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Feel?"

"To single handedly bring the Talon back from the brink of becoming a parking garage?"

"It's nice, you know, being counted on, have responsibility. People treat you differently."

"Like you won't break." 'He remembers.'

"Finally feel like I'm shedding that fairy princess costume." Lex's car pulled up in front of them and he got out.

"Lex, what are you doing here?"

"Contractor called. Said he had an estimate, wanted me to meet him here." 'I might as well stay too.' They went back inside and she turned the lights back on. She looked over at the counter and saw the contractor laying on the floor.

"What the hell?" Lex said.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they ran over. She helped him to his feet.

"Yeah. I came in the back door and some guy jumped me and forced me to let him in and bashed me over the head."

"Did you see is face?" Clark asked him.

"No."

"Look." Clark walked over to the counter where a wrapped box was sitting.

"That wasn't there when I locked up. I'll go call the police." She walked into the back room where the phone was. Once she'd gotten off the phone she, Lex told here that there was a human hand in the box. She sat down on one of the chairs. 'Gross, gross, gross. Who's got a sick enough mind to do something like that?' Once the police had finished questioning her and Clark they sat down to talk.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I was fine until it showed up."

"Yeah, stupid question."

"What kind of a sick person would do a thing like that?"

"I don't know. But I've never seen Lex so freaked out before."

"Join the club. That guy warned me. He said everything Lex touches ends badly. How much do we really know about him and his past?"

"I want you both to know how truly sorry I am about this." Lex said coming over. "I promise this won't affect the grand opening."

"We're going to be infamous before we even open the doors." She got up and walked away. For the next few days she concentrated on getting the Talon as clean and as organized as she could. On the night of the grand opening Whitney picked her up and they drove into town together. When they got there he helped her with some last minute decorations and they waited for people to arrive. She was standing with Whitney when she saw Clark come in. She walked over to him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"I'm definitely surprised."

"Me too. Where's Chloe?"

"She said she wanted to be fashionably late."

"Oh."

"I got this for you." He held out a package with a red bow on it. "Don't worry; it's not a body part." She laughed and pulled off the paper. It was a framed black and white picture of the Talon. "It was in the attic. It was my grandfather's. It was taken just after the Talon opened. Figured you could hang it above the counter."

"Clark, it's amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They heard some glass breaking. 'I guess this really is a party now. I should clean it up though.'

"I'd better get back to work."

"How does it feel?"

"Terrifying. Don't tell anybody."

"Your secret's safe with me." She smiled and walked over to the counter where she put down the picture and went to get a dustpan and broom to clean up the glass. By the time the party was over she was exhausted, and apparently she fell asleep in Whiney's truck on the ride home, because one minute she was sitting in the truck next to him and the next he was carrying her up the front steps of her house.

"Hey, sleepy-head." He set her down on the steps and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem. Are you going to fall asleep again before you get back inside?"

"I don't think so" She got up and walked into the house and went upstairs. 'I think I'll lie for a few minutes before I change and go to sleep.' She thought and she took off her shoes. 'I should probably get up now. I think I'll stay here for a little while and read.' She reached over and picked up a book, but before she even opened it she was fast asleep with the book still in her hand which was resting on her stomach.


	15. Nicodemus

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 15

Nicodemus

Lana sat up in bed and was surprised when she heard a book hit the floor. 'Oh yeah, I was reading that a while ago. I should probably change into my pajamas.' She got up and noticed that sunlight was streaming in through the windows. 'Oh great, I feel asleep in my clothes.' She sighed and got changed into some other clothes and went downstairs. When she got to school, she was walking to class and she saw Clark and Chloe.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." Chloe held up a clipboard with a poll on it. 'What is your deepest desire? That's an interesting poll.' "What about you, Lana? Got one?"

"I would climb the windmill out in Chandler's field."

"Really? That's your deepest desire." 'Not really. If I could do anything I'd probably ask Clark out but seeing as he's standing right there; that was my second choice. And plus,'

"Somebody told me you could see the Metropolis skyline from there. I haven't got the guts to climb up and see for myself."

"Okay."

"I can always make something up." 'Something like everyone else.'

"No. It's good. It's good, I like it. It's unleashing the inner Lana."

"Okay." She walked up the stairs and to her next class. That night Chloe called and asked her if she wanted to help her out with something. Since she didn't have anything better to do she agreed. Chloe said that she would pick her up and she also told Lana to bring a jacket. On the ride Chloe told her what had happened to Mr. Kent and a Mr. Beels. When she got in the car she noticed that Chloe was taking the very long route to the Kent farm, but when they were about a mile away Chloe stopped the car and got out. Lana got out too.

"Okay, so, what are we doing out here?" she asked.

"Mr. Kent and Mr. Beels both have the same symptoms. This is the only place they've been together, so I'm assuming that whatever happen to Mr. Kent was caused by something here."

"What are we looking for?" She took the flashlight Chloe handed her.

"Anything. Wow. The debris starts from way over there and ends over in that ditch. That's some serious road rage." Lana walked over to the other side of the car and started walking through the woods. She saw something reflecting the light from her flashlight.

"I think I found something." She picked it up and all it was, was a plastic hula dancer that must have been on the guy's dash board. Then she saw a flower next to it. As she looked at it the flower opened up and when she got close to it, something sprayed out of the flower. She rubbed her nose.

"What have you got?" Chloe asked. She stood up.

"Sorry." She held up the hula dancer.

"That's all right. Let's get out of here. This place is a dead end." They walked back to the car. She started sneezing once they got back to the car. The next morning she when she woke up she put on a black tank top and a black mini skirt. She also decided to wear her boot that went all the way up to her knees. 'I feel like dressing a little differently today. What have I got to loose?' When she got to school she found Whitney in the main hallway.

"Wow." he said, looking at her wardrobe. "What's the occasion?

"Nothing, I just thought we'd blow off class today."

"I. . . I can't. I'm barely keeping ahead, and I gotta go to the store and then run to by the hospital and see my dad." 'So now he's blowing me off to go to work and to go see his dad. He doesn't deserve me. I'll go find someone else to skip class with me.'

"You know what? I am tired of your excuses. Ever since your dad got sick, you haven't been any fun at all." She turned and walked away down the hall, leaving Whitney standing there.

"I'm sorry, Lana, but it's kind of a big deal."

"Whatever. I feel like I'm locked in this relationship out of guilt." 'At first I actually liked you but then I was just sticking around to help you get through this. I don't know why I even bothered."

"Lana. What's wrong with you?" He grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Nothing. I'm just not keeping it inside anymore."

"Well, if that's the way you feel then, maybe we need to reconsider this relationship." 'I don't need you any more anyway.'

"Okay, fine. It's over, Whitney." She smiled at hi and walked away towards the newspaper office. When she got there she saw Clark sitting at a desk.

"Not going to class, Clark?"

"I'm not really up. . . to it." he turned around.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just a change."

"You like it."

"I think the operative word is 'gulp.'" She walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Look. I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down."

"It's kind of hard not to." 'Everyone is so down today. Why isn't anyone upbeat and happy?'

"The key is to keep your mind off it. Let your friends be your friends. Let them distract you. Trust them."

"I do trust you, Lana."

"Good. Then follow me." She took his hand and led him to the pool. 'I feel like going swimming.'

"What are we doing here?" he asked her.

"It's quiet."

"It's also completely off limits." She took off her boots. 'I can't possibly swim with those things on. I'd sink right down to the bottom.' "Lana, I don't' think I'm really up for this."

"You think to much, Clark." She walked onto the diving board and took off her belt.

"Right now I'm thinking you don't seem like yourself."

"Or maybe I'm more me than ever." She took off her skirt and threw it at him.

"Lana, this is crazy."

"That's the point. If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it? I know that's how I want it." She took off her shirt and put it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. "The question is: do you know what I want?" She did a back hand spring and then she did a back flip into the pool.

"Lana!" Clark said when she resurfaced. 'That finally impressed him."

"Don't you want to come in, Clark?"

"I don't think so." 'Why not?' She laughed and swam over to the ladder and got out. She went over and stood right in front of him. "I know you want me, Clark. Just stop holding back. Come on. You're not made of steal. Or are you?" She kissed him, and he didn't seem to mind so, she kept right on kissing him. 'Wow. He's a great kisser.'

"Wait." He said. 'For what?'

"Aren't you tired of waiting? Need a little help warming up?" She pushed him with one finger and he fell into the pool with a huge splash. She laughed. Suddenly she heard the door open, she got her clothes and ran into the locker room. She decided to go to the Talon.

"Lana, where have you been? Monique called in sick, and we haven't got anyone to cover." Clare told her.

"Why is this my problem?"

"Because Nell's in Metropolis and you're the assistant manager."

"Well, I'm taking the afternoon off, so I guess we're closing early." She whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. We're closing early, so coffee's on the house. Drink up." She walked over to the counter, took the whipped cream, and squirted some onto her hand. 'I love whipped cream. It always tastes better off your fingers too.'

"Lana. The Talon closes at nine." She spun the chair around and saw Lex standing in front of her.

"Not today."

"You're not impressing anyone with the attitude, Lana. You're talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion."

"That's right. I heard you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville." She put her hand on his shoulder and started playing with his collar.

"It's nothing I'm proud of."

"Please. You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to. Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" She wiped the whipped cream from her fingers on Lex's lips. "The Luthors are famous for their ulterior motives. So tell me, Lex, was it really about profit?" He took her wrist and held it away from him.

"I'm not sure what this is, but it isn't you, Lana. Are you feeling okay?" She stood up.

"Actually. I'm a little nervous. I might need some guidance, you know, from someone with a little more experience. What do you say boss?"

"Lana, where have you been in the last twenty-four hours?"

"It's none of your business. What's your problem?" 'Now you're keeping tabs on me?'

"This isn't you."

"Why, because I'm not doing exactly as I'm told?" She shoved him backwards. "Because I'm not sitting in the corner hiding in a book? For once I'm not scared of life and no one can handle it because you all prefer the insecure little girl." She shoved him again. "Well, I'm sick of her and all her talk about her dead parents." She picked up the tip jar from the counter, threw it at Lex, took his keys, and went out to his car. She drove it out to Chandler's field and got out of the car.

"Lana," she turned around and saw Clark. "Does Lex know you have his car?"

"He should by now." She turned and walked towards the windmill.

"Something's happened to you, I just don't know what it is."

"It's called self-confidence. For the first time, I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free."

"No you're not."

"You should talk. You had me in the pool, and you didn't take your chance. I see the way you look at me. Why don't you tell me how you feel?"

"Lana, you're sick. I need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't avoid the question, Clark. Are you in love with me?"

"Lana."

"Such a coward. Can't even answer a simple question. You want me? Come and get me."

"Lana, stop!"

"What's the matter, Clark. Afraid of heights?"

"What are you doing? Come down! Lana." All of a sudden she felt really dizzy, and then she let go of the ladder. She felt someone catch her and she looked up and saw Clark's face.

"Clark." she whispered. Then the whole world went black. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the Smallville medical center. She sat up and looked around. She saw that she wasn't the only one in the room. In fact, when she looked at the bed next to her she saw Pete laying there. She had only been awake for a few minutes when she head Pete wake up too. Later a nurse walked in and told her that Nell was still in Metropolis and the she was very sorry that she couldn't come. Then the nurse told her and Pete what had happened to her. 'Oh no, what did I do?' She looked down at her clothes. 'And what the heck am I wearing?'

"Miss Lang, you have a visitor." the nurse told her. She looked up and saw Whitney walking over.

"Hey."

"Hey." He sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm fine. Did I do or say anything to you that I should know about? I can't remember anything at all."

"Well, for a start, you broke up with me."

"Then what are you doing here now?"

"Clark called me and said that nobody could remember anything, so I figured that you would think that we're still together."

"Did I say why?"

"You said that you felt like you were locked in this relationship out of guilt, and ever since my dad died I haven't been any fun at all. Do you really think that?"

"Well, ever since your dad got sick; you've been occupied with helping out at the store, and I understand that. Your dad's sick and you need to help out your family. You've got less time for me than you used to, but I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And of course I want to be with you."

"I'm glad you're all right." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know when I can leave?" she asked him.

"Let me ask the nurse." He got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back into the room. "They said that I had to sign you out, but I could take you back to your house."

"Hey, Pete. Hey, Lana." Chloe came in and sat down on the bed next to Pete. "How are you feeling?" Chloe looked over and saw Lana getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I think you can leave too, Pete."

"I think you might want to call Lex." Chloe told her. "I heard you went postal in the Talon."

"Great. Thanks Chloe. Bye Pete. See you guys later." Whitney put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the hospital. Before they went out into the parking lot Whitney draped his jacket over her shoulders. The jacket barely covered her skirt. "I can't believe I'm wearing this."

"I kind of liked it." He grinned down at her. She playfully punched his arm.

"I think you should drive me over to Lex's mansion. I think I need to apologize to him. But first, can you take me home so I can change?"

"Alright." Once they got to her house she went upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a pink shirt and a white jacket. Then she went back out to the truck. When she got to the mansion, Lex was in the library.

"Hi."

"Hi, Lana. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Lex, did I do or say anything to you that I should know about?"

"At one point you got very aggressive, and you stole my car."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, but the Talon's going to need a new tip jar."

"Why?" 'What did I do with it?'

"It won't ever be the same after you threw it at my head and missed."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't you."

"I wish I could remember what happened though."

"Trust me, it's better this way." He walked over to his drink table. "Do you want a soda?"

"Sure." She sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, Lex" They both turned and saw Clark walk in.

"Hi, Clark." Lex said.

"Lana, I figured you'd be here." Clark said to her. "I've got something I want to show you."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. Come with me."

"Are you in on this too, Lex?" she asked him.

"No, go with Clark. Whatever he has planned should be good." When they got into the truck, he handed her a blindfold.

"Put it on."

"Why?"

"So it can really be a surprise."

"Okay. I trust you, Clark." She slid the blindfold over her eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Okay, we're here. Don't take off the blindfold yet thought." She heard him shut the car door and then he opened her door and took her hand. "Careful. There's a step down. Okay. Walk this way." He was walking behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Now you're going to climb a ladder."

"With the blindfold on? You can't be serious, Clark."

"I'll be right behind you. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Slowly they climbed the ladder, and made it to the top of whatever they were climbing up. She felt him take the blindfold off, but when she opened her eyes his hands were covering them.

"Keep them closed. Now, carefully, sit down. Your feet should be dangling over the edge. Okay now open your eyes, Lana." He took his hands away. She opened her eyes and she was staring at the Metropolis skyline. "There's Metropolis."

"It's beautiful." She looked down. "I can't believe we're up here."

"It's actually getting down which is gonna be the interesting part." he told her. "It's good to have you back, Lana."

"I spent the entire day apologizing to the Lex and to Whitney." 'They were surprising nice about the whole thing. I think I did more than they told me.' "I just wish I could remember what happened. It sounds like I got a little out of control there."

"You spoke your mind, and you did what you wanted. Kind of an alpha Lana."

"I couldn't believe what I was wearing."

"I kinda liked it." 'Oh no, what did I say to Clark?'

"Clark, I didn't say or do anything embarrassing to you that I should know about, did I?"

"No." 'Thank God. So he still doesn't know how I feel about him. I think I'd like to leave it that way. At least for a while."

"Good. Good. So how does it feel to be on top of the world? Or at least Smallville."

"I feel free."

"Me too. Like all my troubles would just go away. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." She glanced down at her watch. It was almost five thirty.

"Nell said she'd be home at five forty-five. We should probably get down."

"Yeah. I'll go first. That way I can catch you if you fall."

"That's so comforting." They walked over to the ladder and he started climbing down. She followed him. "I liked it with the blindfold better." He laughed. She let out a sigh of relief when she was on the ground. They both got in his truck and he drove her back home. When she got there all she wanted to do was sleep, so she let Nell come up and sit by her bed. No matter how many times she told Nell that she was fine, she still insisted in watching Lana fall asleep. 'Parents. What can you do?' She drifted lazily into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Stray

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 16

Stray

The next day when things were back to normal, Lana went to work, and found Clark there. He told her about a kid named Ryan. Mrs. Kent had hit him with the car, but he was fine and he was staying with the Kent family. 'It must be nice for Clark to not be an only child for a while. I'm jealous.'

"So how does it feel having a little-brother-type figure in your life?"

"It's pretty cool."

"I dreamed of having a brother or sister someone to talk to, help fill the silence."

"Someone you can totally trust and would always be there for you."

"That's just how I see you, Clark."

"Thanks."

"Let me go talk to Lex; he just walked in."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She walked over to the table near the door to clear their cups. She turned around and saw Ryan run outside.

"Ryan." Clark was looking for him.

"Ryan just took off out the back. He looked scared, Clark." 'Hopefully that helped. I hope he's alright.' A little while later she saw Clark come in with Ryan following him.

"I found him out back." Clark told her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I think so."

"I'm gonna take him home just to make sure." Clark told her.

"Come back soon." She watched them walk out of the door, then went back to work. She was working around noon. 'Why is it that people pick the most inconvenient times to call in sick?'

"Knock, knock." She turned around and saw Ryan and Mr. Kent coming in the doors.

"Mr. Kent, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, Ryan's been doing chores with me all day, so I figured he deserved a break. I'd like a cup of coffee, give him whatever he wants and if you can point me to a phone, I'll see if Martha wants anything."

"All right, it's in the back."

"All right. Enjoy."

"So how you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Good."

"Do you think it's okay if friends have secrets?"

"Strange question. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think Clark's hiding something from me."

"Everybody has secrets, Ryan."

"Really? What's yours?" 'That I really, really like Clark.'

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." They both laughed.

"I guess you're right." Skye came over and cleared the tray off glasses that were sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, Skye, you're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome."

"Why the frown?"

"She's not a good person, Lana." 'How can you tell? He doesn't even know her.' "You should fire her."

"Ryan, why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How do you know?"

"It's a secret."

"I'm all set." Mr. Kent came out of back room.

"What do you want, Ryan?" he asked him.

"I'll have a hot chocolate."

"Okay." She got the coffee and the hot chocolate. "Here you go." Ryan got down off the stool and walked out the door with Mr. Kent. Then next day she was working a double shift at the Talon, and she couldn't get what Ryan had said out of her head. She decided to count the money in the register just to make sure. After she counted she found that they were fifty dollars shot. 'I should fire Skye. I'll do it in the morning.' She was cleaning up some of the tables when Clark walked in with Ryan.

"Hi, Lana." Clark said.

"Hey."

"Ryan would like to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Edge City."

"Chloe's research turned up an aunt there. She's coming by this afternoon."

"I wanted to thank you for your advice on Skye. You were right. She was stealing from the till." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Clark said.

"Wow. Thank you." Ryan was grinning. She laughed. 'I do what I can. He's been through a lot." He walked off towards the door.

"I think you just made his year." Clark told her. Clark walked over to the table where Ryan had sat down and she went back to the counter and started doing the paper work for the day. 'I've found that it takes less time if I start now.' She smiled to herself as she looked over to the table where Clark and Ryan were sitting. 'They look so happy. It's too bad he has to leave. It'd be nice for Clark to have a sibling, then maybe he wouldn't be so lonely, secluded, what's the word? Clark-like. I guess he has to be himself.'


	17. Reaper

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 17

Reaper

Ever since she started working at the coffee house it seemed like that was all she ever did. When she was there her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi, Lana. This is Mrs. Fordman."

"Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Mr. Fordman's had another heart attack. Whitney wanted to me to tell you. He's not handling this well. I understand you have to work, but if you could come over after I'm sure Whitney would appreciate it. I should go now too."

"Bye." Lana hung up the phone and bit her lip, trying not to cry. 'There's only so much that Whitney can take right now. He was just beginning to get back on track, and no this." She put her head in her hands.

"Lana, what is it?" Clark got up from where he was sitting and came over to her.

"That was Whitney's mom, his dad just had another heart attack."

"Lana, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm going to go over after I get off."

"Isn't that in five minutes? Can't you leave early? I mean, you are the assistant manager."

"Well, I didn't take a break today. I guess you're right. Now all I need is a ride."

"I could take you." Clark offered.

"Thanks, Clark. You're always here when I need you." She went into the back room to get her coat.

"Lana, where are you going?" Clare asked here

"I'm taking my break so I can leave early. Alright?"

"Sure." Lana walked back to Clark and he lead her out to his truck. When they got to the hospital a nurse told them that Mr. Fordman was in room 214.

"Whitney, is that you?" Mr. Fordman asked as she and Clark walked in.

"It's Clark Kent, Mr. Fordman."

"Lana. Well, where's Whitney? I haven't seen my son yet."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon." 'I hope. Last time I had to force him to come.' She stepped away from the bed to talk to Clark.

"Where is Whitney?"

"I don't know. He should be here. Let's let him rest." She and Clark went back out to the car and Clark took her home. Later that night on the way to work, Nell told her Tyler attacked some people at Mobile Meals. One of the people was Mrs. Kent, but she was fine. She was about to leave when Clark came in.

"Clark, I heard what happened at Mobile Meals. Is your mom all right?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe Tyler would hurt anybody. He seemed so nice."

"If you run into him whatever you do don't let him touch you. Long story, just trust me."

"Whitney phoned. He wants to get together later and talk."

"That's great."

"I don't know what you said, but thank you." 'He told me you talked to him.'

"Gotta go." When she was walking out Lex walked in.

"Hi, Lana."

"Hi." She walked outside and started to walk towards her house, when she got there Nell told her that Whitney was out in the cemetery. She walked out to it and found him standing by her parent's marker.

"Nell told me she saw you come out here."

"Yeah. I just realized in all the time we've know each other I've never been out here before."

"It's okay, Whitney."

"No, it's not. It's just, the thought of losing my parents was so awful I didn't want to think about it." She held his hands and looked up into his eyes.

"That's why you need to talk to your father. Go see him, Whitney. Make the best of the time he has left." 'That's what I would do. That's what I've done with your father." He reached down and gave her a hug. She held him and rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Lana. I'm gonna go to the hospital. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Think I'm gonna stay. Haven't been out here in a while."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked off towards the gate. She knelt down and looked at the stone. 'I can't do this right now.' She got up and walked towards the gate too. Then she heard someone walking towards her. "Whitney?" She turned and saw Tyler standing in front of her. She gasped.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone, Lana. I only want to bring them peace. I heard your friend talking. His father must be in terrible pain. I can help your friend." She turned her head for a second, and when she looked he was gone. She ran to the gate and back to her house, where she called the police. She went up to her room to wait for news, but then decided to go to school. 'Knowing Clark, he and Chloe will be there.' She walked into the office.

"Clark, I just left Tyler in the graveyard."

"Are you okay?"

"He heard Whitney talking about his father, he said he could bring him peace."

"Did you call the police?" She nodded. He ran out the door past her.

"Where are you going?" He didn't answer. She turned to Chloe and Pete.

"Don't look at me, he does that all the time." Chloe told her. The next night Clark called her and told her to come to the football field at school. They were sitting in the bleachers watching Whitney play football with the Metropolis Sharks.

"How did he get the Metropolis Sharks to do it?" she asked CLark.

"When your father owns the team, it's easier to pull some strings."

"It's strange. All this time I never thought Lex even like Whitney. And then he goes and arranges all this."

"I think Lex feels he's become part of our lives."

"I'd like to believe that." 'But I don't think that's why he did all this.' "You asked him, didn't you?"

"Being friends with Lex Luthor can be complicated, but it has advantages." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately. First Ryan, now Clark. I hope Whitney doesn't get jealous.' She smiled to herself.

"What was that for?"

"Just being you." She smiled and walked off towards the field. 'This is great. Whitney's finally getting to realize part of his dream. He's finally getting to see what that scholarship could have gotten him. And plus he gets to show off in front of his dad. Sometimes you gotta love Smallville.'


	18. Drone

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 18

Drone

The next day when she got to work she saw that there were only a few cars parked outside the Talon. 'What's going on? There's usually tons of people here after school gets out.' She walked on and saw that there were only five people, not including staff inside.' She was changing the centerpieces on the tables when Clark walked in.

"Wow, the place is. . ." he searched for words.

"Empty? Deserted? Vacant?" 'And it sucks.'

"I was searching for a euphemism to say that, but yeah."

"The Beanery's tried to put us out of business ever since we opened. I have tried coupons, price cuts, even ads in the _Ledger_ so far nothing's worked. At this rate, we'll have to close the doors in a month." 'I don't want to lose this. I've already had to fight for this building once.'

"Have you spoken to Lex? He's an investor, I'm sure he can help."

"He's been uncharacteristically silent. Besides, this is my battle to win or lose, and I am determined to win. Speaking of which, I hear you've got a battle of your own on your hands."

"Oh, yeah the election I'm no really running."

"That's too bad. I think you'd make a great class president."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're honest, people trust you. And you have this innate sense of justice. I can see it on your face how upset you get when you think somebody's being mistreated."

"You see all that in me?" 'Not just that.'

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

"About the Talon, let me talk to Lex."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Clark turned and walked out of the Talon. 'There's another one leaving.' The next day she was walking through the cafeteria when she saw Clark had set up a table and he had gotten a new slogan. She walked over.

"'Man of tomorrow.' Very catchy."

"Thank you. And thank you for the encouragement."

"You've got my vote."

"I was thinking maybe I could have my election rally at the Talon, help bring people by."

"That sounds great. You know where to find me."

"Bye, Lana."

"Bye." That day after school Pete and Clark stopped by the Talon.

"Hey, guys. Taking a break from the campaign trail?" Pete handed her a button.

"It's amazing how many people at our school I don't know." Clark told her.

"This is just a pit stop. Wanted to take advantage of your two-for-one deal."

"Figure that's the last step before I institute topless waitressing."

"Well, here's to hoping it fails miserably." They laughed.

"It looks like you have some customers."

"They're only here because Whitney forced them." 'I really appreciate it though."

"Yeah, I passed by the Beanery. They're kind of busy."

"The owner stopped by. He said he's made it his mission to run this place to the ground. Then he had the nerve to tell me that it wasn't personal, just business."

"Why does everyone over forty quote_ The Godfather_?"

"I don't know, but it's really annoying. So how's political life treating you?"

"It's definitely a challenge. It shows you who your real friends are."

"How's your speech going?"

"I haven't started writing it yet."

"Maybe I could help you with that. Come by tomorrow night. We can work on it."

"Really? That'd be great. You sure you have enough time?"

"Look around. Unless Whitney can coerce the baseball team, I think I can squeeze you in." 'I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to help you anyway."

"Glad to see business is booming." they turned and saw Lex walk in.

"It's hard when even your regular customers blow you off."

"I haven't been blowing you off. I've had my eye on the situation."

"Waiting for me to fail." 'That's the best way for you to encourage someone.'

"Most new ventures don't make it. You have to prepare yourself for that possibility."

"I thought you didn't like to lose." Clark told Lex. 'Thanks for that attempt at help. I don't think anything will work though."

"I don't. But it's not my fight. As an investor, you have to know when to cut your losses."

"So, what do you suggest I do?" she asked.

"The Beanery declared war, if you wanna hold on to this place, get creative. Be willing to get your hands dirty. Don't worry, I'm not suggesting anything illegal. To quote _The Godfather_, 'It's time to go to the mattresses.'"

"That movie should be banned from basic cable." she told them. She walked off to clear the tables that were barely being used. That night Clark came by to work on his speech. Before they started, she got them some coffee.

"Good start." she said looking down at the blank paper.

"My trash bin has three drafts in it. Nothing I can come up with sounds presidential."

"You don't have to sound presidential. Say what you believe. Once you answer that, the rest is easy."

"I've still got a lot of work to do, then."

"Not as much as I have here." 'This seems impossible. I can't think of anything else to do.'

"I know you're having a tough time, but it's amazing what you've done with the place."

"This was just going to be the start." 'I wanted to do so much more with it.' "My dream was to restore the old theater completely. The projector, the screen. Show old movies."

"Just not _The Godfather."_ They both laughed.

"Come on, get back to the speech. You have to decide what you believe in."

"I believe in my friends and their dreams." 'I know that was directed at me.'

"What if their dreams come crashing down around them?"

"Nothing's crashing down around you, Lana, not while I'm here."

"Thanks, Clark." 'I've got my own personal protector. It's kind of nice.' All of a sudden she heard something strange from inside the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it was coming from over there." He pointed. "And there."

"What is it?" All of a sudden he grabbed her hand and go up.

"Come on! Get in!" he pulled her over to the door to the back room. She saw bees streaming out of the ceiling vent. She screamed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." 'Oh my God.' She ran as far away from the door as she could, but there wasn't very much room in the back room. A little while later Clark came back.

"Oh, my God." She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Are you alright? Did you get stung?"

"I'm fine. And no I didn't get stung." She took a good look at him. 'He looks fine.' "What about you?"

"Only a little. I'm fine. It's a good thing I'm not allergic."

"I'm gonna take you home with me." The walked out to his truck and he drove to his house. After she called Nell, they sat down on the porch and talked for a while.

I still can't believe you didn't get stung."

"Guess I have tough skin."

"The insurance forms are gonna hurt worse than the stinger. But I'm fine, thanks to you. There's Nell." They got up.

"I had a really nice time tonight." 'Even though we got attacked by bees?'

"Yeah, we should do this more often."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Sorry we didn't get further on your speech."

"That's the least of my worries. Right now, I need to find Sasha."

"Do you think she had something to do with this?"

"Yes. I just don't know how she's controlling the bees."

"You need to call Chloe." 'They're the ones who work out the misteries.'

"We're still not really talking. Can you believe she didn't endorse me?"

"Well, if I were in her position, I probably would have done the same thing. She was just trying to be objective. She endorsed the person she thought was most qualified for the job."

"Yeah, but still. . ."

"Clark you said you believed in your friends. She only did what she thought was right."

"You're right." She smiled and walked over to Nell's car. When she got home she called Chloe and told her what happened. She told also told her that Clark was going to find Sasha. After the votes were tallied, sadly Clark lost, and Paul won. In the spirit of trying to do things for the school she offered to have the victory party at the Talon.

"Nice crowd." Lex said.

'We'll be having more nights like this." She had been dying to tell someone what she had done about the Beanery and she figured Lex should be the first to know.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say I went to the mattresses. Check out page thee of the _Ledger_ tomorrow."

"Can you give me a preview?"

"Apparently, a rival coffeehouse has had several health department violations they've been trying to cover up."

"How'd you hear about that?"

"A vendor told be. So Chloe had a reporter friend look into it. And sure enough, it's true."

"Very creative. I'm impressed." She smiled and walked off to clear the many occupied tables. She spent the rest of the night working, and when she finally got to leave she didn't feel like going home so she went over to the Kent's house.

"Packing up campaign headquarters? She asked Clark as she walked up the stairs into the barn.

"Yeah, it's back to just being a barn."

"Sorry we couldn't talk more at the Talon. It was packed."

"It looked better that way. I'd assume that was a good thing."

"It is. It's just I'm not sure I like what I did, playing dirty with the Beanery."

"Maybe the mattress isn't for you."

"I had to choose between doing the right thing and being successful. The weird part is, I kind of enjoyed being underhanded."

"Lana Lang seduced by the dark side? Who would've thunk? Don't worry, we all get caught up. I got co caught up in the popularity thingI almost forgot why I ran."

"Did you ever finish your speech?"

"Yeah. Not that anyone will ever hear it." 'I'd like to hear it.'

"I could hear it."

"Yeah? When?"

"Now."

Right now?"

"Yes, Clark. Speech, speech, speech!" She laughed.

"Nobody thinks that a class president can make a difference, but I disagree. If we want to change the world first we have to change ourselves. My father always says that you learn life lessons whether you win or lose so I hope that my worthy running mates will work alongside me." As she sat there, Clark's speech became drowned out by her own thoughts. 'He would have made a great class president. It's too bad that he didn't start running when the others did. I guess he might have a chance to make a difference later in life, or maybe he's already making a difference.'


	19. Crush

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 19

Crush

Author's note: I condensed the time frame of the episode to make it easier. Hope you don't mind.

That week at school there was a career fair and all students were required to go and have a look around during a free period. That day her last period English class had a sub and they were given permission to go to it. Just as she had expected she saw that Luthor Corp had set up a booth. She walked over to see if Lex was there, but she wasn't too surprised when she didn't see him. She walked around and saw Clark and Pete walking around together. She decided to walk over but then Chloe beat her too it. She watched them, and saw that Chloe and Clark weren't too happy with each other. Chloe turned and as she walked away Lana heard her say,

"Most men are from Mars, but you're from some distant galaxy that I've never even heard of!" 'Poor Clark, I wonder what that was about.' She was about to go over when Whitney came over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey."

"Hi, what's up?" she asked. 'He looks happier than he has been since his dad's been in the hospital.'

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I like it when you're in a good mood. You're not moping around feeling sorry for your self for one reason or another."

"You wanna go get a coffee?"

"Sure. I have to work today anyway, just let me go get my stuff out of my locker." She walked out the door into the hallway and Whitney followed. They went to the Talon, where they were able to sit down for five minutes before she had to start working. The next day before she went to work she went over to the Kent farm to get some more pies for the café. She walked to the door and knocked on it. Clark was sitting just inside at the island.

"Hi."

"Hey, Clark. Is your mom around? I wanted to order more of her pies."

"She's in class, I can help you."

"I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be helping Chloe proof the latest edition."

"She had enough help."

"Are you two still fighting?"

"Who said we were fighting?"

"I kinda caught it yesterday at the career fair. What's going on with you two?" 'Whatever it is I'm sure they can work it out.'

"Chloe likes me." 'So do I. This won't end well.'

"So how do you feel about her?"

"Like maybe we could be more than friends." 'Not exactly what I wanted to hear.' "I saw her with Justin today. I got kind of. . ."

"Jealous?" He nodded.

"It's like you find out this secret and it colors everything. Just can't believe I never saw it before."

"Sometimes the right person can be in front of your eyes and you never even know it." 'Like me.' She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. 'Awkward silence.'

"So how many pies did you want?" he asked her.

"A dozen."

"How's Whitney? I hear his dad's feeling better."

"He's great."

"Everything okay?" 'Not sure. I like you, Clark. But, I'm going out with Whitney.'

"Never better. Good luck. I hope things work out with Chloe."

"Me too."

"Bye." She turned and walked out to the driveway. She was at the Talon later when Clark came by with the pies. 'That didn't take too long.'

"I wish everything sold as well as your mom's organic apple pies." she told Clark as he came out of the store room. She handed him the money for the pies.

"Every little bit helps."

"Hey, Clark." Whitney came over to the counter.

"Hey, Whitney, how's your dad?"

"On the mend. Happy to be home." He turned to her. "Hey. Keep Saturday night free. Got two tickets to _Our Town_ at the Metropolis Playhouse." 'I was reading that at school the other day.'

"Wow. What inspired you to do that?"

"Saw you reading it at school. Thought we might start making up for some lost time." He leaned across the counter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you."

"Bye." Clark walked over. "Whitney has paid more attention to me in the last two weeks than he has all year."

"Have you talked to him about it?" She shook her head.

"He's seemed so happy ever since his dad got better. He wants to pick up things where we left off."

"How do you feel about that?" 'What is this? An interview? It's nice to have someone who cares so much though.'

"After Mr. Fordman got sick, Whitney needed me. Kind of defined our relationship. Now we need to redefine it."

"There's a lot of that going on." 'Oh, yeah, his dilemma with Chloe.'

"How are things with Chloe?" 'Part of me wants them to drift apart, so if I do decide to break it off with Whitney I can have a chance. But I want them to work it out too.'

"Unresolved."

"What are you gonna do?" 'Now I'm interviewing him.'

"I don't know, just don't want to loose a friend in the process."

"Once you've crossed that line, you can't go back."

"Chloe gave me that same advice about someone else." 'Is that why he hasn't mentioned anything about liking me since the blood drive?'

"What happened?"

"Decided to say friends."

"Do you regret that decision?"

"Yeah. I let that moment slip away and I don't think I'll ever get it back. I don't want to make that same mistake twice." 'Maybe he did like me, but not anymore.' She just smiled and nodded. He walked away and out the door. An hour later Clark and him mom were back in the Talon. The phone rang and she answered.

"Hello, this is the Talon. I'm Lana. How can I help you?"

"Lana. It's Chloe. Is Clark there?"

"Yeah."

"I screwed up. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Let me go get him. Hold on." She walked over to Clark and his mom. "Clark, Chloe's on the phone, she sounds really freaked out." He picked up the phone.

"Chloe, what's up? Well, calm down. Where are you? Chloe? Chloe!" Clark ran past them and out the door. 'I hope Chloe's going to be alright. Clark should be able to help her. At least I hope so.' She went back to work to keep herself from worrying. The next day Clark and Chloe came in and sat down together. She walked over.

"Hey, guys. Chloe, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"That's good. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Regular coffee." Chloe said.

"Me too." She delivered the coffee and went back to cutting pies. She looked up and she saw Clark reach over and take Chloe's hand. 'Now any chance I had of getting Clark is gone.' She looked away and saw Whitney walk in. 'I might as well tell Whitney that we need to redefine our relationship.' She walked over to him.

"Whitney, we need to talk." He looked at her, and she noticed that he was on the verge of tears. In fact, it looked like he had been crying. 'Oh no, what happened? What I have to say can wait.' "What is it? What happened?"

"It's my dad." She reached up and put her arms around him. She told the nearest waitress that she was leaving and she walked out with Whitney. They went out to his truck, and she decided that she would go home with him. As they were driving he said,

"It's not fair."

"It's not. I know what you're going though."

"No you don't! You now no idea what you're talking about." 'I think I know more than you about losing parents.'

'Hey, think about who you're talking to. I've lost both of my parents, remember." She put a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright. You're not yourself right now."

"Thanks."

"How's your mom doing?"

"I think she's in shock."

"What about you?"

"It was weird. When the doctor told me and my mom, at first I didn't really understand what he was saying. When I was driving to the Talon it hit me; I'm never going to see my dad again." He stopped talking and squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop himself from crying. He was silent the rest of the way to his house. When they got there she saw there were three extra cars in the driveway.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I would really appreciate it." She got out of the car, walked over to him, and put her arm around his waist. Together they walked over to the house and went inside to find some of Whitney's family in the kitchen. She stayed there for most of the day, and when she go home she got a call from Whitney telling here that the funeral would be on Saturday.

On Saturday morning she got up, took a shower, and put on a black dress. When she got downstairs she saw that is was raining. 'The weather with go with the mood of today.' Nell dropped her off at the Fordman's house; Nell was going to be at the graveyard later. When she went inside the house was silent. She went upstairs to Whitney's room and found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. He didn't notice she was there until she put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there until Whitney's mom can in and told them it was time to leave. When they got to the cemetery she saw that all of their friends were there. Chloe, Pete, Clark, and his parents were standing off to one side, while she and Whitney's family stood off to the other. At the end of the ceremony she was following Whitney back to the car when she turned and saw Clark standing alone by and angel grave stone. He looked up and held her gaze for a few seconds before he turned and walked off in between the graves. She slowly walked towards the car.


	20. Obscura

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 20

Obscura

She had noticed that for the past week Whitney had stayed mostly at his house. So, she decided to take him riding with him. They had rode along in silence for a while before she spoke.

"It's been a long time since we've done this."

"Yeah."

"I though it'd be nice, you now? Something to keep your mind off of," she stopped talking. 'I don't want to upset him.'

"It's okay, you can say it, I'm not gonna break. Sorry, I've just been kind of out of it lately."

"I'm here if you need to talk." She reached over and took his hand.

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you. Would you be my date to the spring formal?" She laughed. 'He has to ask?'

"Of course. You didn't have to ask."

"Guess I'm just not taking anything for granted anymore." 'I can understand that.' All of a sudden she heard something that sounded like a gun shot, and apparently her horse heard it too, because he reared. She pushed her heels down hard, preparing for him to bolt forward, but he just came back down and stood there. She looked up and saw smoke coming from where the road was. They both dismounted and walked the horses over to the fence. Whitney tied the reigns to a post, took her hand and they started to run over to see what was happening. When they got over they saw one of the gas pipes was on fire. She looked around and saw that another one was shaking. 'It looks like it might burst.'

"Whitney, look!" She pointed to the pipe.

"Hey!" He shouted waving his arms.

"Hey!" Whitney started running over to the men trying to put out the first fire.

"Lana, got out of here. Run!"

"Whitney, don't. Don't!" She stood there and watched. Whitney had to practically grab the guy to make him turn around.

"Look at the pipe!"

"Everybody, clear out!"

"Lana, get out of here! Go, run!" She turned and started running as fast as she could. A few seconds later she heard the explosion. 'I guess the pipe burst.' The force of the blast caused her to fly a few feet through the air before she slammed into the ground. She lay still, not wanting to make any injuries she had worse. There was another gunshot-like sound and she was showered in dirt and small green rocks. She opened her eyes and realized they were meteor rock. She rolled over onto her side and say two cops and Whitney coming over to her.

"Lana? Lana!" 'I'm going to be alright now.' She closed her eyes, and apparently passed out because the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital. She looked around and saw Whitney sitting next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." He helped her to sit up a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"The doctors said you have a mild concussion."

"Nice to see that you're awake, Miss Lang." They both looked up and saw a nurse walk in. After she did some tests she handed Lana a cup of water and two pills. "These will help you sleep." She took the pills and closed here eyes. She lay there for a while and then she fell asleep. She was having a strange dream. She was outside the hospital. She saw Chloe walking to her car. Lana opened her eyes, but she was still seeing the dream playing before her as if it was a movie. Whoever was watching Chloe walked towards her and covered Chloe's mouth will a cloth. Chloe passed out and fell to the ground. The dream stopped, and Lana sat up breathing heavily.

"Chloe!" 'Someone has to do something. She's just been kidnaped. No, wait. That was just a dream. I'm sure she at school working on this week's edition of the _Torch_.' The next morning Whitney came into her room and told her that she could leave by noontime. The next day she when she went to school she went to the newspaper office to find Chloe. When she walked in all she saw was Clark trying to fix a printer.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now it only hurts when I walk, sit, or breathe." They both laughed. 'Ow. I gotta stop doing that.'

"I'm surprised to see you. Usually a hospital visit comes with a 'get out of jail free' card." 'Yeah, Nell had the same reaction when I told her I was coming in today.'

"Actually, I was looking for Chloe."

"She's not here. She's in Metropolis until tonight."

"You covering?"

"Well, if you can call it that the printer's jammed, the scanner's broken, and the spring formal schedule is late. Chloe leaves for a day and the_ Torch_ goes down in flames."

"Safe to day we won't lose you to the entrancing world of journalism. So have you talked to Chloe?" 'I really need to see her face and know that she hasn't been abducted.'

"I left a message on her cell phone. I think she's busy convincing the _Planet_ they were insane ever to publish without her. What's up?"

"I had this intense dream about Chloe I just can't shake. I was totally surreal, but I dreamed she was attacked outside the hospital. I know. It sounds crazy."

"It's got you freaked."

"It's just, it felt like I was right there. She was walking to her car and getting her keys out of that red bag with the butterflies on it." She looked up at his face. He looked as if he just realized something. "What is it?"

"She was carrying that bag when she left the hospital. Do you want me to call her dad to see if she's all right?"

"You know, I'm sure it's just he concussion. I don't want to scare him just because I was on painkillers."

"Yeah, it was probably just a nightmare." 'I'm still worried about Chloe.'

"I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the office. 'Why did I go in there in the first place? I guess I was hoping to actually see her.' After school she took a shift at the Talon. While she was clearing tables, Pete and Clark came in. Once Pete left she walked over to Clark.

"Any word on our intrepid reporter?" 'I'm starting to get really worried.'

""I called her dad. He was stuck in a seminar. I'm sure she'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too." 'I guess.'

"You can buy tickets to the spring formal here. That's a cool idea."

"You ask anyone yet?"

"I've got my eye on someone."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. No one likes to look for a dress last minute. Not even Chloe."

"What makes you think I'm asking Chloe?" She laughed. 'It's not really hard to notice.' She turned and was clearing tables when it happened again. She was walking through a room with teddy bears in bags hanging from the ceiling. She stopped looked down and saw Chloe sitting on the floor, blindfolded and her feet were bound together. In the dream she turned and walked towards the door. She looked into a mirror and her reflection was of a man with his face covered and strange sunglasses on. The man punched the mirror. Lana jumped and felt herself drop the tray. The dream stopped.

"Lana." Clark came over to her.

"It happened again."

"You saw something."

"I saw Chloe. Somebody's got here. You have to believe me, Clark." 'Please. I know what I saw. Or at least I think I do.'

"I'm gonna call Chloe's dad. You should sit down and get have a glass of water." Clark went into the back room to use the phone and she sat down at the counter. A few minutes later Chloe's dad walked in accompanied by two police officers. 'They are the same ones that were there when the pipes exploded.'

"Hey, guys. I called the sheriff's office because I wanted them to hear this too."

"Any luck reaching Chloe, Mr. Sullivan?"

"No, I haven't heard from her. I'm starting to get concerned." 'This just keeps getting worse and worse.' "I called her cousin, but all I get is the machine."

"You said you had some proof Chloe might've been abducted." one of the officers said. 'They're gonna think I'm crazy.'

"Well, I sort of had a vision."

"A vision." the other one said.

"She saw Chloe being kidnapped." Clark said.

"Maybe you should have called the Psychic Friends Network instead them." 'Why is he being so skeptical?'

"What makes you think it was real?" 'Maybe they don't both think I'm insane. At least he wants to help.'

"I saw Chloe bound and blindfolded in a dark room."

"Well, too bad you didn't see something a little more useful, like and address where we might find her." Mr. Sullivan's phone rang.

"Excuse me." He hurriedly took the phone out of his pocket.

"Miss. Lang you went through a pretty rough ordeal yesterday. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"You mean, do I think I'm hallucinating? It felt like I was right there, like I was seeing though the kidnapper's eyes."

"I promise, we'll take this seriously, and look into it."

"Thanks." Chloe's dad hung up the phone.

"Mr. Sullivan? What is it?" Clark asked.

"They found Chloe's car. It's been abandoned in the woods." The officers, Clark, and Mr. Sullivan turned and walked out of the café. Later that night after she had gone home she walked over to the Kent farm.

"Any word on Chloe?" She asked Clark as she climbed the stairs into the loft. She had learned by now that, that was were she would most likely be able to find him.

"My dad and I went out with Mr. Sullivan and the police. We searched the woods but we didn't find anything. They've organized a search party, tomorrow morning. How you doing?"

"Spent the afternoon at the sheriff's station telling them what I saw. Kept looking at me like I was crazy." She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I don't think you're crazy." 'Thanks Clark. That means a lot.'

"How are you holding up?"

"I keep wishing Chloe would just walk up those steps. I never appreciated how much she meant to me until now. The thought of never seeing her again. . ." 'Don't talk like that.'

"Clark." She put her hand on his arm. "You can't think that way."

"You know, I remember the first time I met her. It was eight grade. She'd just transferred from Metropolis and I was assigned to show her around. The first thing she wanted to know was where she could buy a copy of the _Planet_ so she could keep in touch with civilization." They both laughed. 'That sounds like something Chloe wold say.' "When she found out I lived on a farm, she insisted I invite her over to experience it first hand. I think she thought I was Amish. When I brought her up here she just kissed me, right out of the blue."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She said, 'I know you're been thinking about that all day so I figured we'd get it out of the way and be friends.' It was my first kiss."

"It's nice it was with someone you still care about. We're gonna see her again, Clark." She got up and walked over to the stairs. 'Oh no. It's happening again.' She held on to the railing so she wouldn't fall over. She was standing at the base of a windmill. She looked down and saw that she was putting a coffin into the ground. There was a cross shaped window in it and she could see Chloe inside it, trying to get out.

"Lana?" She was breathing heavily.

"I just saw her again."

"Chloe? Where?"

"Buried. She's still alive." She was holding back tears. 'How could someone do that to her?'

"Did you see where she was?"

"I'm not sure, but there was a windmill. A big one."

"She must be out in Chandler's Field. I'll get help!" Lana walked over to the couch and sat down. A little while later Clark came back and told her that Chloe was at the hospital. When they walked into the room Chloe was on the phone.

"I gotta go. Some real people just came in."

"Hey." Lana said. She and Clark walked over to her bed.

"Hey."

"Who was that?" Clark asked her.

"The _Daily Planet._"

"Thought you missed you appointment for the internship." said Lana.

"I did. They were calling about an interview."

"Are you gonna do it?" Clark asked. Chloe shook her head.

"No. I've wanted my name in the _Daily Planet_, but not like this. Besides, I figured the _Torch _could use an exclusive, which I will write as soon as I get out of here." Clark sat down next to her on the bed.

"Chloe, do you remember anything?"

"I remember tripping on some metal rails and I remember hundreds of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. Anyway, that's where I was kept until I . . ." She started to cry. "I'm sorry, you guys. Flashback, I can still hear the dirt falling on the coffin. Sorry. If you hadn't found me I don't know where I'd be."

"Don't thank me, thank Lana."

"Yeah, I gotta hand it to you, you sure picked a perfect time to take a walk on the weird side." They both laughed.

"You should get some rest."

"Cark. Would you mind sticking around for a while? Whoever did this is still out there."

"Of course not. I'll stay here as long as you need.

"Thanks."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." 'Since I don't really need to stay here anymore.'

"Bye, Lana."

"Okay." Clark said.

"Bye." She turned and walked out into the hall. She walked towards the waiting room and noticed she was having another dream, but this on wasn't as intense. She could see the back of her head. Lana turned but there was no one there. She brushed it off and walked out to the car. She decided to go over to the Talon and clean up.

"Hey." She turned and saw that Whitney had just come in.

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Better. At least the nightmares seem to have stopped." 'The one I had earlier was nothing.' "I'm glad you came by."

"I was working at the store. Went home early. Started going through some of my dad's things." 'So soon? It's only been a little over two weeks."

"Sure you're ready for that?"

"It's okay. It actually brought back some nice memories. And I found this." He showed her a green box. They sat down, he put it on the table and opened it. Inside were three medals.

"These were your father's?" 'I didn't know he was in the army.'

"Yeah. I knew he served in Vietnam, but he never talked about it."

"Do you know what they're for?"

Yeah. They keep a registry on the Internet. Sliver star's for exceptional valor. He rescued three men in his unit during a firefight. He was wounded, but he wouldn't leave his men behind."

"Sounds like your dad. Wonder why he never told you."

"Maybe he just did. You know you win a couple football games and people start calling you a hero. It feels good, but maybe he's trying to tell me throwing a ball isn't the only thing important in life." He got up. "I should go home. My mom's probably wondering where I am." After he left she went upstairs to clean up there.

"Miss Lang." She turned and saw one of the officers from the other day walk in. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to ask you a few more questions." 'So now, after Chloe's safe he's concerned about what I saw.'

"Surprised you found the time."

"I know I deserve that."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"Okay." She walked over to counter. 'Not another dream.' Someone was walking in through the door. The person knocked out the officer and walked up behind her. She turned around and screamed when she saw the man whose reflection she had seen in the mirror. The man covered her mouth with his hand muffling her scream. All of a sudden she felt sleepy and passed out. When she woke up she was in the place she'd seen in her visions. She looked down and saw that her hands and feet were bound together.

"Hello! Hello? Help! Somebody please help me!" 'Okay, there's obviously no one here. You have to get out of this one yourself.' She struggled to get her hands free.

"No one can hear you. How did you see through my eyes?"

"I don't know." The man walked over towards her and she could see his face. "Deputy Watts." 'He was there after the explosion. And he was the one who sort of believed me when I told him and his partner about the dreams. Now I know why.' "Why are you doing this?"

"I never wanted to hurt Chloe. I didn't even want money. I wanted to rescue her."

"You kidnapped Chloe so you could take credit for finding her?" 'That is so crazy.'

"I could have been a good cop! The best cop this town's ever seen!" 'What am I going to do?' She put her head in her hands. "This case would've made my career!" He started pacing. "But it doesn't matter now. I can still be the hero."

"What are you going to do?"

"Solve your murder." He pulled a gun out of a pocket in his pants.

"No, please, please don't do this." She was crying now. He pointed the gun at her. She threw herself on the floor, praying he would miss. She heard the gun shot. 'This is it. I'm going to die no.' Instead of the bullet hitting her she felt as if someone had fallen on top of her. Then she heard glass shattering and hitting the floor around her. She sat up and saw Clark.

"Lana, you all right?" 'How did he get here?'

"Clark, it's Watts, Deputy Watts." She told him as he untied her hands.

"Okay, stay here." She watched him run out of the building. As she was untying her legs she had another dream. She saw police cars puling up, and several officers got out of the cars and pointed guns at her, or Watts actually. She heard someone far away calling her name, but one of the officers was talking too.

"Gary, drop the gun!" She saw a bullet fly at her face and the dream went black.

"Lana!" It was Clark.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. Can we get out of here? This place gives me the creeps."

"Sure." He helped her stand up and together they walked out the door. They walked over to the police cars and one of the officers offered her a ride home. When the car pulled into the driveway Whitney came running out to meet her.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened at the Talon, and I was so worried."

"I'm fine. Clark got there just in time. Although I'm not entirely sure what he did."

"I'm just glad you're safe. Nell's been so worried. Let's go inside."

"Miss Lang, we're going to need to talk to you at some point about this. Could you come by the station tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll stop by on my way to work." She and Whitney walked up the stair and into the kitchen where a very nervous looking Nell was waiting for them. After an hour she had convinced both of them that she would be fine after she had some sleep, and she went upstairs to go to bed. 'I'm so glad Clark was there, although I don't know what he did. He always seems to be there when I need him. I like that. It makes me feel safer than used to.'


	21. Tempest

Through Lana's Eyes

Chapter 21

Tempest

The spring formal was only a week away, and that was all anyone could talk about. That day as she was walking to class she saw Pete and Clark talking about what they were going to be wearing.

"If I were you I'd go with traditional black. This is no time to get adventurous." She heard Pete say.

"You're right."

"I don't' know, Clark. Red always looks good on you." She walked up behind them.

"Then red it is."

"Thanks. Now I gotta go make a call and change my order. I don't want people mistaking us for twins." Pete said as he walked away.

"Yeah, cause that happens all the time." She laughed. 'I haven't seen Clark this into anything in a while.'

"You seem really excited about the dance."

"I am, but between the tickets, the tux, and buying the flowers, it gets expensive."

"You should try finding the right dress." 'It took me forever to find mine.' "I guess the limo's out."

"I'm actually thinking of asking Lex if I can borrow his. Chloe says she doesn't care, but deep down I know she wants one. I'm trying to surprise her, though, so keep it between us."

"My lips are sealed." She walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Chloe?" She looked around and saw Chloe walking over, almost on the verge of tears

"They're closing the LuthorCorp plant."

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"I don't know." The bell rang.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you guys later. My teacher will flip out if anyone's late." She walked off to her class, and made it just in time. After school Whitney said he had something to show her. He drove them out to a field and when she got out of the car he covered her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Tell me where to go." 'This should be interesting.'

"Just keep walking straight." They walked slowly for a while. "Okay. Turn. We're almost there."

"All right."

"Okay. Stop." He took his hands away, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Open your eyes." She opened them and saw a picnic lunch all set out in front of her. "Wow! Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Can't a guy plan a picnic for his girlfriend?" 'Of course. It's great and I didn't suspect a thing. Good job with the surprise part.'

"I'm not complaining. It's just kind fo spontaneous."

"Are you saying I'm usually boring?" he asked as they sat down. She laughed.

"I'm saying this is very nice. I'm just wondering what the occasion is." He handed her a rose.

"It's to thank you for everything. It's been a difficult year, and you've stood by me. There's times I pushed you away, and you could have made other choices and you didn't."

"We've been together a long time. I'd never abandon you when you needed me."

"There's something I want to tell you." He turned and started digging through his backpack for something. 'What is he getting out?'

"Whitney, you know, maybe we should. . ." He turned back to face her and handed her a packet of papers. "What's this?" 'That's about the last thing that I expected.'

"Read it." She unfolded the papers and saw the heading, United States Marine Corps. 'He's joining the marines? Why would he do that?'

"United States Marine Corps?"

"I enlisted." 'Without even telling me? This is a big decision. What happened to not hiding things from each other?'

"I think it's the right thing for me to do. When I found my dad's medals, I felt he was telling me which path I should take." 'If he's trying to live up to his dad, there's got to be another way; one that doesn't involve the possibility of him dying.'

"You can't do this for your father."

"I'm not. I'm doing it for us. Please, don't be mad."

"It's just so fast, you know? I need some time to process it."

"I don't have a lot of time." 'What do you mean? How long have you know about this?' "I ship out for basic training Saturday night."

"What about graduation?" 'The dance, and all the people who are still here that love you? What about me?'

"The only thing I'm gonna miss in Smallville is you. Will you wait for me?" 'You mean don't go out with Clark or anyone else for that matter.' She put her hand on his.

"I love you, and that's never gonna change. As of right now I'm not sure, I just need some time to process everything, like I said. Can we talk later today?"

"Sure. Just tell me one thing right now, do you hate me for doing this?"

"No, of course not. A little shocked maybe, but I don't hate you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. As they were sitting there eating, she realized something. 'If he leaves I might never get to see him ever again. Not never like he's moving across the country, but never ever like my parents or his dad.' She felt tears welling in her eyes. 'Don't cry. You don't want him to see. He might feel guilty for leaving.' Silently she let her tears fall, praying he wouldn't notice. They finally got up and walked slowly back to the truck.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to work? I've got to go into town to the store anyway."

"I'd appreciate that." Together they drove towards the Talon and the Fordman's store. Later that night, while she was working she saw Clark come in. 'He doesn't look like himself. What happened?"

"Clark. Out wandering the streets of Smallville? What is it?"

"I just found out that Chloe might be leaving for good." 'Oh my gosh Is it because her dad got fired?' "Not sure I really believe it's true." 'Or maybe you don't want to believe it. Just like me.'

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" 'How do I say this? My boyfriend's leaving everything and everyone he cares about.'

"Whitney's going off to join the Marines."

"That's intense."

"He told me he was doing it for us." 'I'm not so sure I believe him.' "Asked if I'd wait for him."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing." 'Well, not at first anyway.' "I kind of just stood there in stunned silence. One day he's worried about his English paper and the next, he's putting on a uniform and saving the world."

"So you didn't commit?"

"I told him I wasn't sure."

"When does he head out?"

"Saturday night." 'I can't believe how soon that is.'

"Guess you don't have to worry about your dress." 'Guess not'

"I can't believe both Whitney and Chloe are gonna be out of our lives." 'It sounds so weird just thinking about it happening.'

"Me neither."

"Guess we get left behind, Clark."

"It's too bad. At least you've got me to keep you company."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She smiled at him. 'I guess there's a small but bright side to this after all." The next day at school she went along with Whitney for support while he told his friends. He told them basically the same story she'd gotten. About how he'd found his dad's medals and he felt that something was telling him that it was the right thing to do.

"Why the Marines?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I gotta do."

"Good luck, man."

"Hey, I'm not leaving yet. At least wait until Friday to start saying goodbye." They all walked off to their separate classes. As she walked off to history she saw Clark and Chloe talking, or so she thought. As she walked past them she saw Clark give Chloe a kiss on the cheek. 'Now I've got no chance whatsoever of being with Clark.' She kept her head down and walked past them, trying to keep her mind off of it.

Saturday arrived all to soon for Lana. She and Whitney had planned to spend the day together. He took her to school to get a last look and clean out what was left in his locker.

"It's hart to believe. I thought my whole life was in that trophy case. Now it all seems so trivial."

"We should get you to the bus station."

"Hey, my bus doesn't leave for an hour. How about we go check out the gym?"

"Okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the hall. She opened the door and for a minute they were just looking at a dark room, until he found the lights. First the white Christmas lights came on, then the ones hanging from the ceiling, then finally the one that hit the disco ball.

"It's beautiful."

"Where is everyone?"

"Hour before the dance, the setup committee goes home to get ready." She walked out into the middle of the dance floor while he went over to a table. She heard a click and then music filled the gym. 'Oh my gosh, he planned this whole thing.' He walked over to her, took her purse off her shoulder and put it on the floor.

"You're missing the spring formal because of me. We still have time for one last dance." She leaned her head against him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I enlisted." She looked up at him.

"I think you're very brave."

"I know this is kind of sudden and you're not sure how you feel about us, but. . ." 'I don't want to think about him leaving right now.'

"Whitney, let's just dance." They were still dancing when the dance committee came back and kicked them out. As they were leaving she saw Clark and Chloe come in.

"Wow, you guys look great."

"Well, thank you, Ms. Rivers. I's faux Wang." Chloe said. She laughed.

"Hey." Pete and Erica had just come in.

'Hey Chloe, could you. . .?"

"He wants you to take our picture." Erica took the camera from Pete and handed it to Chloe.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll just be a sec. I think he wants proof that this night actually happened." Chloe walked off with them.

"Well, I guess this is it." Whitney said.

"Good luck, Whitney."

"Lana, can I have a minute alone with Clark?"

"Sure. I'll bring the truck around." He handed her they keys. "Thanks." 'What was that about?" She wondered as she walked away. She got the truck and pulled up in front of the school. She beeped the horn and waved to Whitney. He walked over to the truck and got in. She waved goodbye to Clark as Whitney started the car back up and drove them to the bus stop. When they got there he stopped the car and they just sat there.

"Do you have everything?"

"You're only allowed one bag."

"I'd never make it as a Marine." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her necklace. 'If I ever had to give it to anyone you would be my first choice. It's been lucky before, hopefully it will bring you back safe.'

"I want you to have this for luck."

"I won't loose it this time." 'That's always appreciated. I don't think anyone would bring it back from a foreign country to hang it on my door handle. She forced a smile. He reached over and hugged her

"Goodbye, Lana." He got out of the car, took his bag out of the back and walked off to the bus. 'He's really leaving this time. I can't let him go without saying goodbye one last time.' She got out of the truck and ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I loved you the first moment that I saw you. I'll still love you when I see you again." She reached up and kissed him. 'Why can't this last forever? Why does he have to leave?' He broke away and got on the bus. It pulled away and she just stood there. She slowly walked back to the car wiping tears from her eyes. She got back in the car and turned on the radio. She drove towards home listening to the music and crying. Outside the car the storm had picked up and there was thunder and lightening. The wind picked up all of a sudden and blew something into her windshield. She screamed. She swerved back and forth frantically trying to get the mailboxes off the truck so she could see. She turned the truck to the right fast, and the mailboxes flew off, but the truck went off the road into a ditch. It crashed into a fence and the engine died. She forced the door open and fell out onto the ground. As she struggled to get up she could barely hear herself think over the wind. She looked up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She saw three twisters in the field in front of her and they were all coming strait towards her. 'Get to the truck. You'll be safer in there than out in the open.' It took her what seemed like forever for her to get to the truck. She pulled the door open and climbed inside. 'This is not good. What am I going to do?' She got her phone out of her pocked, but she had no service. She looked helplessly out the window. It was almost as if he had appeared out of thin air. She saw Clark standing by the street sign.

"Clark!" She screamed.

"Lana!"

"Clark!" She felt the truck being lifted up off the ground. 'There's no way I can survive this.' When she looked back to where Clark was he had disappeared. 'Now I'm seeing things. That's just perfect. I thought he might actually be her and he might actually be able to help me.' She closed her eyes as the truck was lifted higher and higher into the air.

Author's note- So that was the finale, what'd ya think? i just wanted to let everyone know that i've decided to make each season into a seperate story. Season 2 will be called **Through Lana's Eyes Part 2.** how origonal, i know.So, there will be** no** more chapters added to Through Lana's Eyes.

-Happy Girl 0278


End file.
